Autumn In My Heart
by AishaMath
Summary: Bahkan ketika perasaan halus itu telah mengendap dalam hatimu, bisa jadi kau tidak menyadarinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Character : Sakura. H & Sasuke.U**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : TYPO, ALUR AGAK BORING, EYD AGAK/ BANYAK YANG KACAU (MOHON DIPERBAIKI), DLL.**

**FLAME? BOLEH, TAPI YANG MEMBANGUN.**

**Autumn In My Heart**

**By AishaMath**

_**Summary :**_

_**/"Cumlaude?"/**_

_**/"Get married? Is it important?''/**_.

.

.

Sakura menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Jantungnya berlomba. Menyebabkan napasnya naik turun tak karuan. Keluarga, kerabat dan semua yang ada diruangan itu pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dilihatnya para dosen yang saling berbisik memutuskan hasil akhir jenjang akademis keduanya. Ia harap kali ini ia juga mendapat predikat _cumlaude_. Tak berapa lama kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Dekan sudah siap mengumumkan hasil prestasi akademisnya selama dua tahun terakhir, yaitu lamanya Sakura menempuh jenjang spesialis di Fakultas Kedokteran Kyoto.

"Dokter Haruno Sakura, hari ini anda resmi menjadi Dokter Spesialis Penyakit Dalam dengan predikat…" kalimat dekan terputus. Menyebabkan jantung Sakura hampir lupa berdetak.

"…dengan predikat…" lagi-lagi kalimat dekan terputus. Ia melihat beberapa dosen di sebelah kiri dan kanannya untuk memastikan bahwa keputusan mereka tidak salah. Seorang lelaki berambut merah marun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sedikit melotot pada ayahnya yang merupakan dekan di Fakultas itu. Yang dilototi malah tersenyum nakal.

"Ehm!" suara deheman dekannya membuat Sakura dan para _audience_ terkejut dan bersiap-siap untuk mendengar pengumuman hasil prestasi akademisnya. Sakura menunduk pasrah. Jika kali ini ia tidak mendapat predikat _cumlaude_, ya tidak apa-apa. Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik.

"Dokter Haruno Sakura, selamat, anda meraih predikat _cumlaude_!" kalimat yang barusan keluar mulut dekannya bagaikan es krim yang mencair begitu cepat di lidah. Terasa dingin. Namun ada rasa nikmat yang ditimbulkan. Sakura diam. Berusaha mencerna ulang kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. Belum habis ia mencerna kalimat itu, teman-temannya sudah berhambur memeluk dirinya. Beribu-ribu kata selamat didengarnya. Ditambah suara tepuk tangan yang riuh memaksa ia untuk memberi senyuman terbaik yang pernah dimiliki.

"Segala puji untuk Tuhanku!" teriaknya dalam hati.

Dilihatnya ayah dan ibunya yang masih berdiri menunggu dirinya. Teman-teman yang tadi berhambur memeluk dirinya pun tahu diri dan segera memberi jalan untuk Sakura. Ia berlari menuju di mana ayah dan ibunya berada. Kedua orang tua dan anak itu saling berpelukan dengan perasaan bangga.

Sebuah BMW SUV hitam melintas sepanjang kota Kyoto. Melewati gedung-gedung tinggi berpenghuni sibuk tak peduli satu sama lain. Sakura memandangi suasana kotanya. Negeri ini memang diberi rezeki yang melimpah oleh Tuhan. Diantara gedung-gedung tinggi tadi terdapat berpuluh-puluh market yang siap menerima beratus-ratus produk bergengsi karya negeri. Dan diantara ratusan produk-produk itu, produk yang berlambang kipas merah putihlah yang paling mendominasi. Semua orang yang melihat pun tahu kalau produk itu pastilah milik sebuah perusahaan ternama di negeri Sakura itu, _Uchiha Group_.

Senyum Sakura masih mengembang. Begitu pula dengan dua orang yang duduk di depannya. Predikat _cumlaude _yang telah dan baru saja didapatnya membuatnya sungguh-sungguh bertekad untuk menjadi seorang dokter sejati, yaitu seorang dokter yang menggunakan segenap kemampuannya untuk menolong orang lain dengan tulus. Agar tak ada lagi orang yang berputus asa karena tidak memiliki uang untuk mengobati penyakitnya.

.

.

"Sakura," ayah Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Yang dipanggil spontan menjawab, "Iya, Ayah."

"Selamat, Nak. Ayah dan ibu bangga sekali padamu. Jadilah seorang dokter yang hebat," lanjut ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik kok,"

Keluarga Haruno, mulai dari buyut sampai keturunan terakhir mereka saat ini, Haruno Sakura, semuanya merupakan dokter. Mereka mendirikan sebuah rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari _University of Kyoto_, Haruno Hospital. Rumah sakit ini bekerja sama dengan _The Medical Center of Kyoto _yang pendirinya tidak lain adalah dekan Sakura di Fakultas Kedokteran Kyoto tempat Sakura menimba ilmu, Prof. dr. Sabaku, Sp. BS.

"Sakura," kali ini ibu Sakura yang angkat bicara.

"Ya, Bu." jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang masih berbinar-binar.

Sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, ibu Sakura terlebih dulu melihat suaminya untuk meyakinkan keputusan mereka. Setelah suaminya mengangguk mantap, barulah sang ibu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Sakura, kau ingat kan berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Tentu, Bu. Dua puluh enam tahun." jawab Sakura santai.

"Lalu, sekarang apa rencanamu, Sayang?" tanya ibunya.

"Aku akan lebih fokus mengobati pasien dan membantu negara-negara yang tingkat kesehatannya masih rendah. Kalau bisa segera mengambil subspesialis, " jawab Sakura bangga. Tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan itu sebenarnya.

Ayah dan ibunya menghela napas. Mereka mengerti bagaimana Sakura. Ia adalah anak yang tidak peduli dan tak mau tahu soal rumah tangga. Namun ia sangat peduli dengan keluarga, karib dan karirnya. Orang tuanya sengaja menunggu dirinya untuk menyelesaiakan pendidikan spesialisnya agar Sakura puas dengan karirnya. Namun ternyata, di umur yang biasanya orang sudah memiliki satu anak ini, Sakura justru belum kepikiran untuk menikah.

"Sakura, maksud ibu dan ayah bukan rencana yang itu," lanjut ibunya.

"Lho, jadi rencana yang mana, Bu?"

"Emm… begini, Sayang, maksud kami kapan kau menikah?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan ditodong pertanyaan seperti itu oleh orang tuanya. Pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura menyerah untuk menjawab.

"_Gomen_, aku belum tahu, Bu." jawab Sakura seadanya. Ia melemparkan pandangannya keluar. Berharap orang tuanya tidak akan meneruskan pembicaraan itu.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak mau membahagiakan Ayah dan Ibu?" tanya ibunya lagi.

Sakura terlonjak. Rasanya ia sudah melakukan segala yang terbaik untuk keluarganya. Ia patuh pada orang tua, baik dan punya karir yang bagus. Apa itu belum cukup untuk membahagiakan orang tuanya?

"Apakah harus dengan menikah, Bu?" Suara Sakura sedikit meninggi.

"Sakura, orang tua mana pun di dunia ini pasti ingin melihat anaknya bahagia bersama orang lain. Ayah dan ibu sebenarnya juga ingin sekali menggendong cucu. Ya kan, Yah?" jawab ibunya sambil menyenggol lengan sang ayah. Yang disenggol hanya manggut-manggut.

"T-t-tapi…" Sakura tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia merasa kalah. Dan pikirannya sedikit kacau. Bagaimana pun ia adalah sosok wanita yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan wanita lainnya. Ia hanya berhubungan dengan laki-laki jika ada hal yang benar-benar penting dan membantu karirnya. Jadi bagimana mau menikah?

Dulu saat SMA Sakura pernah terpikir untuk memiliki suami seperti apa. Ia hanya ingin menikah dengan seorang dokter. Dokter yang baik, berwibawa, sabar dan tulus menolong orang lain. Tapi semenjak ia menduduki bangku kuliah, tak ada satu pun laki-laki yang ia temui memenuhi kriteria yang diinginkan. Yang menjadi dokter banyak, namun yang tulus menolong sangat sedikit. Apalagi yang sabar? Sejak itulah Sakura menjadi berhenti berharap.

"Sakura, kau ingin suami yang seperti apa, Sayang? Biar kami yang mencarikannya untukmu."

"_What_?" teriak Sakura dalam hati. "_Apakah menikah itu penting? Sampai-sampai harus dicarikan suami segala! Aku bahagia kok walaupun tanpa suami!"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sakura, kok diam? Jangan berpikir buruk dulu soal nikah dong, Nak. Kalau kau sudah menikah nanti kau pasti menemukan kebahagiaan yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Percaya pada ibu." kata ibunya sambil tersenyum. Ia benar-benar memahami watak putrinya itu.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Demi membuat ayah dan ibunya senang, ia pun menurut saja.

"Aku mau seorang dokter, Bu. Dokter yang baik, sabar, suka menolong dan berwibawa. Bagaimana?" jawab Sakura. Ia yakin pasti orang tuanya akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan lelaki seperti itu. Namun dugaannya meleset. Justru dengan tenang orang tuanya berkata "Oke, _deh_!". Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Sakura bertambah galau.

BMW SUV hitam milik keluarga Haruno tetap melaju santai. Pengemudi dan orang yang ada di sebelahnya juga tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya lebih lebar dari yang tadi. Akhirnya anak semata wayang mereka akan segera menikah. Karena terlalu senang, si pengemudi tak melihat ada seorang anak kecil di tengah jalan.

"Ayah, awaaaas!" Sakura berteriak.

"_Krieeeeeet!_!"

Suara decitan rem itu sukses memecah konsentrasi para pekerja yang sibuk bekerja. Tiga orang yang berada dalam mobil itu jantungan tak menentu. Bukan hanya kaget akan menabrak seorang anak kecil, tapi juga karena kehadiran sosok berbaju putih yang berlari sangat kencang tepat di depan mobil mereka sebelum pengereman dilakukan. Bagaikan _flash! _Suasana hening menyelimuti mobil itu. Para pekerja yang tadi pikirannya terpecah kembali sibuk dalam pekerjaannya. Tak menghiraukan apa yang terjadi.

"A-ayah dan ibu…tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sakura.

"I-iya. Maafkan ayah ya, Bu, juga Sakura."

"Tidak apa, Ayah. Tapi anak kecil itu di mana?" tanya Sakura. Mata Sakura mencari-cari anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak tadi.

"Bukankah itu anak kecil yang tadi?" tunjuk ibu Sakura ke seberang jalan arah kiri mereka.

Tampak anak kecil tadi menangis histeris dan terlihat ketakutan. Ia memeluk erat seorang pemuda berbaju putih. Wajah orang berbaju putih itu tidak terlihat karena punggungnya membelakangi jalan. Tuan Haruno dan istrinya segera berlari menuju anak kecil itu, sedangkan Sakura memungut tas yang sedikit terbuka dan botol minuman miliknya yang tercecer di jalan. Saat mengancing tas anak kecil itu, Sakura melihat _cover _buku berlambang kipas merah putih di dalam tasnya. Barulah ia sadar bahwa ternyata anak kecil itu bersekolah di _Uchiha Boarding School_. Sekolah asrama elit yang dikhususkan untuk anak-anak terlantar dan _indigent_. Mereka sengaja ditampung untuk diasah kepintarannya. Setelah tamat dari sekolah tersebut, anak-anak itu akan dikuliahkan ke _Yale University _dan akan bekerja di perusahaan milik_ Uchiha Group_ itu sendiri.

"Maaf, ini kesalahan kami. Seharusnya kami lebih berhati-hati," kata tuan Haruno kepada si penolong.

"Oh, iya, lagi pula bukan salah Tuan sepenuhnya. Sepertinya anak ini yang salah lihat orang. Tadi ia melihat laki-laki berjas putih di sini. Mungkin ia pikir itu ayahnya. Lalu ia mengejar laki-laki itu dan ketika di tengah jalan ia berhenti karena menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu ternyata bukan ayahnya."

Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda itu. Tapi dari mana dia tahu kalau anak kecil itu salah lihat orang?

"Hue…Papa…hiks...hiks…Papaaa…" suara tangis anak kecil itu memecah lamunan Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno.

"Cup, cup, jangan nangis _dong_, Sayang. Mari ibu gendong!" kata nyonya Haruno lembut. Anehnya, sang anak mau saja digendong, justru menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu nyonya Haruno.

"Ayah, Ibu, ini barang-barang milik anak itu. Wah, sudah tidak menangis lagi, ya?" Sakura lega melihat anak kecil itu berhenti menangis ketika digendong ibunya.

"Oh, ya, nama adik siapa, ya?" tanya Tuan Haruno pada si penolong.

"Nama saya Sasuke, Tuan."

Sakura yang mendengar percakapan ayahnya dengan si penolong yang bernama Sasuke itu menolehkan sedikit wajahnya pada Sasuke. Merasa dilihat, Sasuke pun reflek melakukan hal yang sama. Akibatnya kedua bola mata mereka bertemu. Jantung keduanya berdesir. Dengan spontan mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain.

"Sasuke, ya. Sepertinya saya sering melihat adik. Tapi di mana, ya?"

Sakura dan Nyonya Haruno yang mendengar percakapan itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sepertinya wajah itu sudah tidak asing lagi. Baru saja Sasuke mau menjawab, tiba-tiba seseorang berjas hitam yang mengendarai Mercedes Benz turun menghampiri dirinya dengan membawa sebuah jas hitam.

"Tuan muda Sasuke, anda sudah ditunggu keluarga. Ayo kita pergi." kata orang berjas hitam tadi sambil memakaikan jas hitam yang dibawanya pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tuan dan Nyonya saya berpimisi dulu ya. Mengenai anak itu, tidak usah khawatir. Bawa saja dia ke sekolahnya yang di seberang jalan itu." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah sekolah megah pada mereka. Di depan sekolah itu terpampang jelas tulisan _Uchiha Boarding School_.

"...sebentar lagi Papanya juga datang. Sampai bertemu lagi, Tuan dan Nyonya." lanjut Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus kepala anak kecil yang digendong Nyonya Haruno.

Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno mengangguk. Demikian pula Sakura. Entah kenapa mulut mereka membisu setelah ingat siapa pemuda itu. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putra terakhir dari keturunan Uchiha saat ini. Wajahnya sedang membanjiri banyak kota di Jepang dan televisi sebagai kabar bahwa ia akan dilantik menjadi Presiden Direktur Uchiha Group cabang Industri. Pelantikan akan dilaksanakan malam ini di hotel Granvia Kyoto. Sebuah hotel berbintang lima di kota mereka tercinta.

"Tiin!" klakson mobil mewah itu memaksa ketiga orang tadi menoleh. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Lagi, tanpa disengaja pandangan Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu. Keduanya spontan mengalihkan pandangan karena malu. Jantung Sakura kembali berdesir. Entah mengapa hatinya senang sekali. Apakah karena Sasuke sudah menolong anak kecil tadi, dan juga terlihat berwibawa seperti kriteria suami yang diinginkannya? atau karena wajah Sasuke yang begitu tampan? Entahlah. Yang jelas, satu jenis senyuman yang belum pernah ia miliki, kini menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

"Hahahahaha, ups!" ledak tawa seorang ayah sukses membuat anak yang duduk di sebelahnya _sweat drop._

"Ayah, kalau tertawa itu harus tutup mulut," ujar anaknya yang kalem.

"Iya, iya. Lagi pula kau mengada-ngada saja. Mana mungkin anak ayah yang Jepang tulen ini bisa dikira orang Rusia di Jerman?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi orang Jerman itu luar biasa. Aku belajar banyak dari mereka."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tidak sia-sia Ayah menyekolahkanmu di sana. Yang penting, kau harus menjadi dokter yang baik untuk siapa pun."

"Memang sudah cita-cita."

"Hahahaha! Anak ayah kok _cool _sekali, sih?"

"Bukankah Ayah menikah dengan wanita kalem? Wajar kan kalau anaknya begini,"

"Iya juga ya! Hahahahhaahah, ups! Harus tutup mulut!"

Gaara _sweat drop_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena melihat tingkah ayahnya. Dokter Sabaku, dokter terkenal yang merupakan seorang dekan di Fakutas Kedokteran Kyoto, biasanya terlihat sangat berwibawa kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika bersama keluarganya.

"_Acting yang luar biasa!" _seru Gaara dalam hati.

"Ayah, bisa dipercepat sedikit? Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu anak-anak. Mereka pasti sudah menungguku."

"Okee!" Sang ayah pun mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"_Hip-pop-pip-pip-"_ _handphone_ Gaara berdering.

"Selamat siang, ini nona Ayame, ya? Saya sudah mau sampai kok. A-apa? Hampir tertabrak? B-baiklah."

Setelah pembicaraan selesai, tubuh Gaara melemas. Tanpa banyak mengoceh, Gaara menyuruh ayahnya untuk lebih mempercepat laju mobil Aston Martinnya menuju _Uchiha Boarding School._

_._

_._

_**To be continued**_

Huft! Ficnya gak kepanjangan kan? Hehehe. Saya harap _readers _sabar dengan fic yang membosankan ini. Saya tahu, fic ini banyak banget kekurangannya. Karena itu, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya. O, iya, semoga fic ini ada manfaatnya. Ja ne Minna-san! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: TYPO, ALUR YANG BOSAN, KATA-KATA TIDAK MENARIK, DAN SEGALA KEKURANGAN LAINNYA. FLAME? BOLEH, ASAL BERMANFAAT. OKAY? :)**

**.**

**.**

**Autumn In My Heart**

**by AishaMath**

_**Summary :**_

**"**_**Kalau sudah ada cocok, pasti akan kunikahi."**_

**"**_**Deg!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di ruangan yang cukup lebar dan mewah itu, tepatnya di ruang tamu asrama _Uchiha Boarding School_ berkumpullah beberapa anak manusia. Mereka adalah keluarga Haruno dan anak kecil yang hampir saja mereka tabrak, serta seorang wanita yang menjadi pengurus asrama.

"Syukurlah, ternyata Naruto baik-baik saja." kata wanita yang menjadi pengurus asrama, Ayame.

"Oh, jadi nama kamu Naruto. Bagus, ya?" puji Sakura.

"Iya, Nona. Nama itu adalah nama pemberian almarhum orang tua Naruto." jelas Ayame.

"Nona Ayame, panggil saja aku Sakura." kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah. O, iya Naruto, sebentar lagi Papa datang lho," kata Ayame pada Naruto.

"Papa? Mama nggak bohong 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Iya, Papa Gaa-"

"Selamat siang!" Ucap seorang laki-laki tampan berjas putih yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu.

"Eh, itu dia Papa!" teriak Ayame.

Semua mata tertuju pada lelaki yang disebut "Papa" oleh Ayame, termasuk Sakura. Entah apa yang terjadi, Sakura sempat terpaku agak lama menatap si Papa, hingga akhirnya menundukkan wajahnya kembali.

_"Apakah dia ayah Naruto?"_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Papaaaa!" teriak Naruto. Ia berlari ke arah sang ayah yang ia panggil dengan sebutan "Papa". Si ayah pun segera menangkap tubuh mungil yang sedang berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Naluto kangen Papa..." kata Naruto manja, masih dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Papa juga kangen sekali dengan Naruto. Maaf, ya, Papa baru pulang. Papa sayaaang sekali sama Naruto." ujar sang ayah lembut. Membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersentuh. Terlebih lagi Sakura. Baru kali ini ia melihat sikap laki-laki yang begitu lembut pada anak kecil.

"Hueee…Papaaa…Naluto juga cayang Papaa…" isak Naruto semakin manja.

"Huh, dasar! Anak Papa Gaara kok cengeng!" ucap seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja masuk. Wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan Gaara. Ya, karena ia adalah ayah Gaara. Dari nada bicaranya ia memang sedang bercanda.

Gaara yang mendengar perkataan tadi pun segera menoleh pada ayahnya, begitu pula Naruto. Namun tak disangka, ternyata ayahnya malah menggendong Naruto dan mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut. Gaara yang melihatnya pun tersenyum. "Dasar Ayah…" gumamnya.

"_Konnichiwa_, Profesor." salam Ayame dan keluarga Haruno bersamaan. Tidak lupa mereka membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat.

"_Konnichiwa gozaimasu!"_ jawab si profesor yang juga membungkukkan badannya.

"Wah, tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan keluarga dokter Haruno di sini. Hehehe," kata Profesor.

"A-ano… Profesor Sabaku, kami lah yang sebenarnya hampir menabrak, err… Naruto." ujar tuan Haruno sedikit takut.

Gaara yang mendengar penjelasan itu terbelalak. Tanpa sadar mulutnya bergumam dengan suara yang agak keras, "_Nani?"._

"Gaara!" tegur Profesor ketus.

Gaara yang menyadari teguran dari ayahnya itu pun langsung menyadari kesalahannya.

"_Go-gomennasai_, tuan Haruno." ujar Gaara sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kok. Profesor, jangan ketus begitu pada Gaara. Bagaimana pun juga dia 'kan Papanya Naruto. Wajar kalau khawatir." ujar nyonya Haruno lembut.

"Lho, siapa yang ketus? Itu 'kan teguran! Hahahaha, ups!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun jadi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah si Profesor yang satu itu.

"Oh, iya, silahkan duduk, Profesor dan juga Papa Gaara," ujar Ayame lembut.

"Ayah Papa, Naluto mau dipangku sama Papa aja," pinta Naruto pada profesor.

"Hahahaha, ups! Gaara, anakmu ini ada-ada saja. Masa sampai sekarang tetap memanggil ayah dengan sebutan "Ayah Papa"? Hahahaha!" Profesor terkekeh.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa memanggil Profesor Sabaku dengan sebutan "kakek", tidak harus dengan panggilan "Ayah Papa" walaupun maksudnya adalah ayahnya Papa Gaara yaitu profesor sendiri. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun tertawa. Kecuali Gaara yang hanya tersenyum menampakkan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Serta lesung di pipinya yang menambah manis wajahnya. Lagi, Sakura berdecak kagum pada sikap Gaara.

Profesor lalu memberikan Naruto pada Gaara. Dan tentunya diterima hangat olehnya. Gaara mencium rambut Naruto dan mendekapnya erat sekali. Siapa pun yang melihatnya akan terharu.

"Sakura, kenapa kau diam sekali? Seharusnya kau berbangga di hari bahagiamu." ujar professor.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Prof." jawab Sakura. Ia tersenyum anggun sekali. Lalu menundukkan lagi kepalanya. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata Gaara juga kagum pada sikapnya. Tidak banyak bicara namun luar biasa cerdasnya.

"Err…Profesor, apakah kalian hanya datang berdua?" tanya tuan Haruno.

"Ya, begitulah. Dari bandara aku dan Gaara langsung menuju kemari. Itu juga atas desakan Gaara. " Profesor melirik Gaara dengan bermaksud menyindirnya. Sayangnya yang dilirik malah bersikap tak acuh.

"Oh… apakah istri Gaara tidak ikut?"

"Hm?" ujar Gaara dan profesor bersamaaan. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Kemudian… "Hahahaha, ups!" tawa profesor meledak. Sedangkan Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi dan memegang keningnya, pertanda sangat geli dengan ucapan Tuan Haruno. Sakura yang sekilas melihat tingkah Gaara ikut tersenyum geli.

"Ehem, jadi begini,tuan Haruno, walaupun anak saya yang tampan ini dipanggil "Papa", tapi dia masih jomblo kok! Hehehe, iya 'kan, Gaara?" ujar profesor. Gaara hanya tersenyum malu mendengar penjelasan ayahnya.

"Oh, jadi Gaara belum menikah, ya? Atau…sudah punya calon tapi belum melangsungkan pernikahan?" tanya Nyonya Haruno. Ditanya begitu, Gaara bertambah malu sekaligus geli. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

.

.

"Semuanya, maaf aku telat." ucap seorang laki-laki tampan pada keluarganya, Sasuke Uchiha. Di ruangan yang lebar serta elegan itu keluarganya sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga, Sasuke. Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha, sambil membukakan jas hitam yang dikenakan anaknya. Nada bicaranya sangat lembut.

"Iya, tadi aku mampir ke asrama anak-anak sebentar, Bu."

"Bagaimana anak-anak itu sekarang? Ibu sudah jarang ke sana."

"Baik. Malah semakin baik. Katanya mereka kangen sekali pada ibu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kapan-kapan ibu akan ke sana,"

"Duduklah dulu, Sasuke." kata seorang laki-laki yang usianya sudah agak lanjut namun tampak masih segar. Dia adalah Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan mengurut-urut keningnya. Keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Meskipun begitu ia tetap kelihatan tampan.

"Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali," kata lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Wajahnya tidak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke. Wajar, karena dia adalah kakaknya Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha.

"Ya... tidak mudah menjalin bisnis dengan orang yang visi misinya tidak sama dengan kita." ujar Sasuke masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Jangan menyerah. Biar pun banyak klien yang tidak setuju dengan visi misi kita, _Uchiha Group_ akan tetap melaju. Bisnis kita bukan hanya soal uang, tapi juga tentang kesejahteraan bersama." ujar Itachi.

"Itulah yang ingin aku sampaikan saat pelantikan nanti malam." kata Sasuke yakin.

"Itu baru namanya anak ayah!" ujar Fugaku tersenyum lebar. Bangga pada penerus-penerusnya.

"Oh, iya, kabarnya beberapa hari lagi PBB akan memberikan penghargaan pada perusahaan kita karena telah banyak berpartisipasi membantu negara-negara yang dirugikan, salah satunya Palestina." jelas Fugaku.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah..." gumam Mikoto.

"Palestina ya? Semoga mereka segera memperoleh kemenangan suatu hari nanti. Kondisi mereka semakin memprihatinkan." ujar Sasuke. Itachi dan kedua orang tuanya hanya mengangguk.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Ini koran khusus yang baru saja diliput," kata seorang pelayan keluarga itu, Izumo.

"Koran khusus?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya, Nyonya. Ini koran liputan khusus anak berprestasi di negeri ini." ujar Izumo.

"Oh, terimakasih ya," kata Mikoto.

"Sama-sama Nyonya. Saya permisi dulu."

Setelah Izumo pergi, Itachi segera mengambil koran yang diberikan Izumo.

"Para mahasiswa hebat Fakultas Kedokteran Kyoto : dr. Haruno Sakura Sp. PD, dr. Inuzuka Kiba, dan Hyuuga Hinata, Sp.S. Mereka mengambil spesialis dan lulus dengan predikat _cumlaude_. Peringkat tertinggi diraih oleh dokter Haruno Sakura dengan nilai yang paling sempurna." demikian informasi yang dibacakan oleh Itachi.

"Syukurlah, negeri ini semakin banyak melahirkan dokter-dokter hebat." puji Mikoto.

Tertarik dengan informasi yang dibacakan Itachi, Sasuke ikut melihat koran di sebelahnya. Tidak sengaja dirinya melihat salah satu foto dokter di koran itu.

"Lho, bukankah dia wanita yang tadi?" gumam Sasuke sambil menunjuk foto yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Ingatannya kembali tertuju pada wanita yang baru saja ditemuinya. Seketika itu juga jantungnya kembali berdesir.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Itachi.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya bersama keluarga. Mobil mereka hampir saja menabrak Naruto,"

Itachi yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria.

"Ehem! Itachi, Sasuke, ayah mau bicara." ujar Fugaku serius. Suasana menjadi agak hening.

"Kalian berdua tidak lupa kan?" tanyanya.

"Lupa apa, Ayah?" tanya Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan. Mendengar pertanyaan mereka Fugaku dan Mikoto menghela napas.

"Tentu saja masalah rumah tangga kalian," kata Mikoto.

"Ayah dan Ibu tenang saja. Dalam waktu dekat, aku akan segera mempersiapkan acara pernikahanku dengan Konan." ujar Itachi. Aura bahagia tampak dari wajahnya.

"Bagus. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke? Sudah ada calon?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke terdiam. Keringatnya terproduksi lebih banyak. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan berusaha menyusun kata-kata.

"Emm… aku …err…" Sasuke terbata-bata. Membuat Itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya terkekeh kecil.

"Ehem! Ayah, Ibu, jujur aku belum punya calon. Sepertinya aku hampir lupa untuk menikah."

.

.

"Kalau masalah calon sih Gaara belum pernah mengatakan apapun padaku," ujar Professsor.

"Gaara, ngomong-ngomong sudah ada calon belum?" tanya ayahnya polos begitu saja.

Gaara menoleh pada ayahnya sebentar. Kemudian kembali memandangi anak mungil di pangkuannya yang tidur dengan pulas sambil mengelu-elus rambut anak itu.

"Sebenarnya…" Kalimatnya Gaara terputus. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu serius mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Apalagi Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, saya belum punya pikiran untuk menikah. Jadi, tentu saja belum punya calon." ujar Gaara tersenyum malu.

Mendengar jawaban Gaara, hati Sakura sedikit lega. Walaupun ia juga bingung untuk apa ia cemas jika Gaara sudah punya calon. Sedangkan Ayame, Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno, terlebih ayah Gaara terbelalak luar biasa.

"Belum kepikiran untuk menikah?" tanya mereka serentak. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Gaara terkekeh kecil.

"Gaara, kau tidak bercanda 'kan? Apa tidak ada wanita yang mengena di hatimu?" tanya ayahnya.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya, Ayah."

"Jadi kau tidak akan menikah?" tanya ayahnya makin penasaran.

"Kalau sudah ada yang cocok, pasti akan kunikahi." ujar Gaara santai.

"Deg!" jantung Sakura bergetar.

"Sudahlah, Profesor. Cepat atau lambat Gaara juga akan bertemu dengan jodohnya." ujar Tuan Haruno menenangkan.

"T-tapi ini…"

"Yang menghadapi masalah seperti itu bukan cuma anda, kok. Kami berdua juga." jujur Nyonya Haruno. Sakura terlonjak kaget sekaligus malu.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Profesor.

"Anak kami, Sakura, kan juga belum menikah. Masalahnya juga sama seperti Gaara, belum kepikiran untuk menikah dan belum ada yang cocok. Iya 'kan, Sakura?" kata Tuan Haruno pada putrinya.

"A-ayah!" pekik Sakura malu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa kita jodohkan saja mereka?" ceplos profesor.

Sakura terperanjat. Jantungnya berdesir tak menentu. Dilihatnya Gaara. Yang dilihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Ayame dan tak lama kemudian Ayame mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Gaara ke kamarnya. Sakura lega karena sepertinya Gaara tidak mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Ano, Gaara, ayah beserta keluarga Haruno berencana untuk-"

"Profesor, kau yakin akan mengatakannya sekarang? Sebaiknya nanti saja kita bicarakan," ujar Tuan Haruno. Merasa rencana mereka terlalu terburu-buru.

"Tidak apa, lebih cepat 'kan lebih baik." kata profesor yakin.

"Kalau begitu, terserah padamu saja."

Tubuh Sakura gemetar hebat. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Rasanya ia ingin segera menghentikan pembicaraan itu. Ia juga ingin marah pada orang tuanya, namun mulutnya terkunci. Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Naruto tidur pulas sekali," ujar Ayame setelah meletakkan Naruto di kamarnya.

"Syukurlah," kata Gaara tersenyum.

"Gaara, ayah mau bicara. Ehem! Bagaimana kalau-"

"_Hip-pop-pip-pip-pop-" _ponsel Gaara bordering.

"Ayah, dari ibu." kata Gaara. Ia segera menekan tombol _receive_ di ponselnya. Profesor menghela napas. Lagi-lagi kalimatnya terputus.

"_Gaara, sudah sampai di mana, Sayang? Kok lama sekali?" _tanya ibunya.

"Ha-halo, Ibu. Aku dan Ayah sedang di asrama. Tadi ada kabar kalau Naruto hampir tertabrak, tapi syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. Maaf Bu, sebentar lagi kami pulang. Sabar sedikit ya, Bu?" kalimat yang begitu lembut untuk seorang lelaki pada ibunya, membuat keluarga Haruno mau tidak mau kagum pada Gaara.

"_Iya, Sayang. Tapi cepat, ya? Ibu kangen sekali padamu. Temari dan Kankurou juga di sini sedang menununggumu."_

"Iya, Bu. Sebentar lagi kami pulang. Aku juga kangen sekali pada kalian semua."

"Oke, _sudah dulu ya, Sayang."_

Pembicaraan pun berakhir. Gaara tampak terburu-buru ingin segera pulang.

"Ayah, Ibu dan yang lain sudah menunggu. Sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang." ajak Gaara

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Tapi, kau tidak ingin melihatnya sebelum pulang?"

"Tentu, Ayah." Gaara segera berlari menuju kamar Naruto. Ia tersenyum. Diciumnya anak angkatnya itu dan merapikan kembali selimutnya.

"Naru, Papa pulang dulu ya. Besok kita ketemu lagi. Papa sayang Naru," bisiknya di telinga Naruto.

Karena terburu-buru Gaara pun segera beranjak ke luar. Dilihatnya Naruto sekali lagi, ia tersenyum. Pintu kamar pun tertutup.

"Ayah, ayo kita pulang. Nona Ayame, Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno, juga Sakura, kami permisi dulu ya." kata Gaara. Mengakibatkan jantung Sakura bergetar karena namanya disebut.

"Oh, iya. Kami juga mau pulang. Maaf ya, tadi membuat kalian cemas terutama Gaara." kata Nyonya Haruno.

"Tidak apa. Kalau begitu kami permisi._" _lanjut Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Mobil Aston Martin itu mundur perlahan dan berbelok. Kebetulan saat posisi mobil berbelok, Gaara lah yang terlihat jelas karena faktor tempat duduknya. Ia melambaikan tangan. Juga tersenyum manis sekali. Tanpa sengaja bola matanya bertemu dengan bola mata Sakura. "Deg!" jantung keduanya bergetar. Gaara segera menundukkan pandangannya. Demikian juga Sakura. Aston Martin itu pun segera melaju jauh dan menghilang dari pandangan. Sakura merasa dejavu. Dengan siapa ia pernah merasakan yang seperti ini juga? Tiba-tiba wajah tampan Sasuke Uchiha pun berkelebat dalam ingatannya. Membuat hatinya juga berdesir. Tanpa ia sadari ternyata sudah ada dua hati yang hinggap di hatinya.

.

.

_**To be countinued**_

Aisha terima apa aja deh yang Minna-san katakan. Memang pada nyatanya fic ini…yah, mampu membuat orang mengantuk, sebal, naik darah, dll. Akhirnya hanya bisa bilang mohon kritik dan sarannya ya…? Thanks. Ja ne! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: TYPO, ALUR YANG BOSAN, KATA-KATA TIDAK MENARIK DAN SEGALA KEKURANGAN LAINNYA. FLAME? BOLEH, ASAL BERMANFAAT. OKAY? :)**

**.**

**.**

**Autumn In My Heart**

**by AishaMath**

_**Summary :**_

_**Tuhan memang Maha Mengetahui cara membahagiakan hamba-hamba-Nya.**_

**.**

**.**

"… arus globalisasi akan terus berjalan. Kita tidak dapat melawannya, tapi kita hanya bisa menyikapinya dengan baik dan benar. Walau demikian tentu tidak menjadi alasan bagi kita semua untuk melupakan kasih sayang antarsesama. Sudah hampir seratus tahun _Uchiha Group_ memegang peranan penting dalam ekonomi Jepang. Kami akan terus berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. Dan malam ini ada seseorang yang juga ikut mencoba memberikan yang terbaik. Dia itu putraku sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha." Fugaku mengakhiri pidatonya. Tepuk tangan yang meriah membanjiri ruangan itu. Apa lagi saat nama Sasuke Uchiha disebut.

Sasuke bangun dari tempat duduknya. Memberi _ojigi_ dan naik ke atas podium. Sebelum memulai pidatonya, Sasuke terlebih dahulu melihat kedua orang tuanya, juga kakaknya. Setelah tersenyum pada mereka barulah ia memulai pidatonya. Semua yang ada di ruangan diam. Ingin menyimak pidato dari pangeran cerdas itu.

"_All praises be to God, the lord of the world and the master of the day after. Peace and solutation be upon to our prophet. Thanks for giving me a chance to stand up in front of you. And thanks for my parents and all of my family who always support me._ Hampir sembilan puluh tujuh persen manusia di dunia ini menginginkan kekayaan. Jujur, kekayaan memang membuat jantung setiap umat berdebar-debar," Sasuke tidak melanjutkan pidatonya karena melihat para _audience _tertawa mendengar kejujurannya. Ia sendiri pun tersenyum.

"… kekayaan sejati bukanlah kekayaan melimpah yang hanya dimiliki sendiri, tetapi kekayaan sejati adalah ketika sedang kekurangan namun masih bersedia untuk berbagi. Kekayaan yang kita miliki adalah mutlak milik Tuhan. Tugas kita hanya mengelola dan memanfaatkannya dengan baik."

"Tujuan utama berdirinya _Uchiha Group_ adalah untuk berbagi kesejahteraan dengan seluruh umat di dunia ini. Dan juga untuk kemajuan negara kita. Karena itu kami selalu berusaha keras memberikan yang terbaik dengan mengedepankan kesejahteraan bersama. _Join with us. Let's we make this world smile. Wipe their tears and we will happy together." _Sasuke mengakhiri pidatonya.

Seluruh tamu besar yang hadir dalam acara itu berdiri bertepuk tangan. Kagum luar biasa. Fugaku dan seluruh presiden direktur dari masing-masing bidang naik ke atas podium dan berbaris rapi. Fugaku dan Sasuke berdiri paling depan.

"Dengan ini kami resmikan Sasuke Uchiha menjadi Presiden Direktur Uchiha Group bidang industri," ujar Fugaku.

Sasuke memotong pita merah di depannya sebagai tanda peresmian menjadi presiden direktur bidang industri. Tepat setelah pita merah itu terbelah dua, suara tepuk tangan menggema seisi ruangan.

Sasuke memeluk kedua orangtuanya yang hanya tersenyum lebar karena tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan kebahagiaan mereka. Sedangkan Itachi dengan cepat ia memeluk Sasuke dan meneriakkan kata "selamat". Tamu-tamu hebat yang hadir pada malam hari itu berlomba-lomba untuk menyalami Sasuke.

Seluruh stasiun televisi juga berlomba-lomba menyiarkan acara itu. Sehingga tidak heran jika keluarga Haruno juga menyaksikan acara besar itu walaupun melalui televisi.

"Padahal baru saja kita bertemu dengannya," kata Nyonya Haruno. Tidak menyesal telah bertemu dengan pangeran luar biasa itu.

"Iya, Bu. Ayah suka sekali dengan apa yang disampaikannya tadi." tambah suaminya.

Bagaimana dengan Nona Haruno? Ia juga sedang menyaksikan acara luar biasa itu bersama kedua orangtuanya. Nona Haruno yaitu dokter Sakura Haruno hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hari ini ia dipertemukan dengan orang-orang luar biasa seperti dokter Gaara dan Presdir Sasuke. Tidak hanya itu, mereka berdua juga tampan. Membuat nona muda itu diam-diam ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka. Entahlah, yang jelas hari ini Tuhan benar-benar membuatnya bahagia di hari bahagianya.

.

.

Sasuke lega. Ia mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali atas kesuksesan acaranya. Kini ia menghampiri hidangan lezat di depannya.

"Kau masih hebat seperti dulu," suara seorang laki-laki mengagetkan Sasuke. Ia kenal betul suara itu. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Suara orang yang dikenal dengan sebutan "Papa" oleh anak-anak di asrama Uchiha.

"Sudah kembali dari Jerman ternyata," kata Sasuke santai.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya tentang keadaanku dulu," jawab laki-laki itu.

Sasuke terkekeh. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan didapatinya seorang lelaki berwajah tampan. Rambutnya cepak seperti dulu. Warna kulitnya juga tidak berubah, putih pucat. Hanya tinggi badannya saja yang bertambah. Kini tingginya menyamai tinggi Sasuke. Wajahnya masih teduh dan kalem. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Sasuke menatap lurus wajahnya sambil tersenyum pula.

"Apa kabar, Gaara?" tanyanya. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Tapi segera mendekati Sasuke dan memeluknya. Sasuke membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." bisiknya.

Setelah melepas pelukan, mereka pun saling bertatapan. Melihat keadaan satu sama lain. Keduanya tertawa.

"Kenapa tampangmu tidak berubah, Sasuke? Tampan, tapi aku bosan melihatnya." kata Gaara sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kau pikir kau banyak berubah? Tawamu masih seperti yang dulu. Tawa orang yang sok jaga _image_! Gayamu juga tidak berubah. Padahal kau baru saja kembali dari salah satu negara yang mendominasi pengaruh globalisasi." ujar Sasuke.

"Bukankah tadi ayahmu sendiri yang bilang, kalau kita harus menyikapi arus globalisasi dengan baik dan benar?" balas Gaara. Sukses membuat Sasuke tersipu malu.

"Dasar otak Jerman!" seru Sasuke. Kemudian merangkul sahabatnya itu. Keduanya tertawa kembali.

"Kau tidak mengajak Naruto ke acaraku?" tanya Sasuke. Kini mereka berada di teras lantai dua ratus Hotel Granvia.

"Tidak hanya Naruto, sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengajak semua anak-anak untuk datang ke acaramu. Tapi aku rasa tempat setinggi ini tidak aman untuk mereka. Terlalu tinggi. Mereka juga harus belajar karena besok harus sekolah." ujar Gaara.

"Yah... seperti biasa kau selalu bijaksana dalam segala urusan," kata Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum. "Apa bedanya dengan dirimu?"

"Tentu beda. Kau lebih baik dariku. Kau lah mengajariku arti kebaikan. Karena dirimu jugalah aku ada di tempatku sekarang ini." kata Sasuke sambil menatap luas pemandangan di depannya.

"Kau berada di tempat yang seharusnya kau memang ada, Sasuke. Bukan aku, tapi kekuatan dirimu sendiri lah yang membawamu ke sini," jelas Gaara.

"Apapun itu, _arigatou_. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal bertemu sahabat seperti dirimu, Gaara." ujar Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku juga, Tuan Presdir." balas Gaara dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke tertawa sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya memukul pelan lengan sahabatnya itu. "Kau mengejekku?"

"Yang benar saja, aku memujimu, Tuan Presdir." Lagi, Gaara menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Sial! Kemari kau, akan kupukul wajahmu yang tampan itu!" Sasuke tertawa sambil mengejar Gaara yang berlari. Keadaan mereka seperti anak-anak yang bermain kucing-kucingan. Riang sekali.

Malam itu terasa indah bagi Sasuke. Di hari istimewanya hadir pula orang-orang yang istimewa baginya. Tuhan memang Maha Mengetahui cara membahagiakan hamba-hamba-Nya.

.

.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, sudah berapa lama gejala ini muncul?" tanya dokter Sakura pada pasiennya.

"Kira-kira sudah lima bulan, Dok. Lima bulan yang lalu, saya menyadari seperti ada sesuatu di bagian dinding perut Konohamaru. Saya pikir itu bukan apa-apa. Tapi seminggu yang lalu saya terkejut melihat Konohamaru muntah darah begitu banyak dan mengeluarkan tinja berwarna hitam." ujar Anko yang merupakan ibu dari Konohamaru. Wajahnya dihiasi kesedihan dan keputusasaan.

"Oh, begitu. Segala sesuatu bisa menjadi pelajaran bagi kita. Kejadian ini mengajari kita untuk tidak boleh menganggap sepele masalah kesehatan. Menurut diagnosa saya, sepertinya Konohamaru mengidap penyakit kanker lambung. Gejala penyakit ini untuk stadium awal memang susah untuk dideteksi karena tidak memberi ciri khas apa-apa. Dan jalan satu-satunya harus diperiksa oleh dokter. Nah, untuk gejala yang dialami Konohamaru sepertinya sudah stadium lanjut karena sudah jelas sekali tanda-tandanya." ujar Sakura setenang mungkin.

Sebenarnya hatinya juga sesak karena melihat penderita penyakit ini adalah anak kecil. Penyakit ini jarang sekali ditemukan pada anak kecil, namun dua puluh lima persen memang sering menyerang usia di bawah lima puluh tahun. Sakura mengelus-elus pundak Anko terisak dalam tangisnya. Di pangkuannya ada Konohamaru yang hanya diam dan sedang memainkan kancing baju ibunya.

"Sesungguhnya sesudah kesulitan pasti ada kemudahan. Ibu jangan sedih, ya? Kami akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk Konohamaru." ujar Sakura lembut.

"Tapi… kami bukanlah orang yang banyak uang, Dok." ujar Anko lemas.

"Bu, rumah sakit ini akan memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik untuk siapa pun. Lagipula rumah sakit ini 'kan memiliki banyak keringanan untuk masalah-masalah yang seperti itu. Di rumah sakit ini, kalau tidak memiliki uang tidak akan menunda atau mengurangi pengobatan." ujar Sakura tersenyum. Seakan ada secercah cahaya yang masuk ke dalam relung hatinya, Anko pun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Dok. Terimakasih banyak." ucap Anko sedikit lega.

"Nanti malam ibu datang ke sini lagi, ya. Akan ada pemeriksaan lebih lanjut oleh dokter bedah anak. Di rumah sakit ini ada lima orang dokter spesialis bedah anak, tapi kelima-limanya sedang menangani pasien yang lain. Jadi, saya perlu menghubungi Pusat Pengobatan Kyoto dulu untuk menyewa dokter ke sini. Anak ibu akan baik-baik saja. Tapi dengan syarat, Konohamaru harus minum obat yang saya beri. Konohamaru mau minum obat dari dokter 'kan?" tanya Sakura pada Konohamaru.

"Mau, Dok." jawab Konohamaru semangat.

"Yosh, anak pintar! Semoga cepat sembuh, ya!" kata Sakura lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian ibu dan anak itu pun pulang. Sakura senang bisa membantu mereka. Ia segera menghubungi Pusat Pengobatan Kyoto, meminta bantuan dokter bedah anak yang ada di sana.

.

.

Sebuah Aston Martin berhenti di parkiran. Pengemudi dan penumpangnya turun dari mobil mewah itu.

"Akhirnya bisa kembali lagi," ujar si Pengemudi tersenyum.

"Ibu juga senang kau bisa bekerja di sini lagi, Gaara. Yuk, masuk!" ujar sang ibu yang merupakan penumpangnya. Ia menggandeng tangan anaknya dan memasuki gedung yang bernama _Medical Center of Kyoto._

Saat mereka masuk, semua dokter dan pegawai serempak mengucapkan, "Selamat datang, Dokter Gaara!"

Gaara terpana sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar melihat rekan-rekannya menghambur menyalaminya bahkan merangkul dokter hebat itu.

"Senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi." ujarnya.

Tidak sampai lima menit para insan itu bernostalgia, mereka kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Dokter Gaara," seorang wanita berbaju putih menghampiri Gaara.

"Ya. Ada apa, Nona Shizune?"

"Barusan pihak rumah sakit Haruno menghubungi kita. Mereka sedang membutuhkan dokter spesialis bedah anak karena kebetulan seluruh dokter bedah anak yang ada di sana sedang _full_. Kira-kira apakah Dokter siap untuk diutus ke sana?" tanya Shizune.

"Aku siap," ujar Gaara mantap.

"Baiklah, Dok. Saya akan beri tahu pihak rumah sakit Haruno."

"E…tapi, siapa dokter yang akan bekerja sama dengan saya nanti?"

"Ah, maaf saya lupa. Di sana ada dokter Sakura Haruno yang mendampingi anda."

Seperti ada yang bergetar di hati Gaara. Sejenak ia diam. Sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Shizune.

"Baru saja tiba, anak ibu sudah mau pergi lagi." ujar Karura pada anaknya.

"Ibu jangan bilang begitu, nanti aku kepikiran ibu terus," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manja.

Ibunya pun ikut tersenyum. "Hati-hati ya, Sayang. Lakukanlah yang terbaik."

"Pasti, Bu. Aku pamit, ya." Setelah mencium tangan ibunya Gaara pun segera pergi.

.

.

Sakura masih menunggu di ruangannya. Kelakuannya seperti orang salah tingkah. Ia masih tidak percaya akan bekerja sama dengan dokter Gaara. Ia segan pada dokter genius itu. Sebenarnya Sakura juga merasa malu pada tingkahnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga jatuh cinta adalah hal yang agak tidak mungkin baginya. Tunggu, jatuh cinta? Sakura tidak akan mau mengakuinya. Saat ini ia hanya mau mengaku bahwa dirinya sedang kagum pada seorang dokter muda yang hebat. Cukup. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"_Kringgg…!_" lengkingan suara telepon di ruangan itu mengagetkannya.

"Halo,"

"_Maaf, Dokter. Saya ingin memberi tahu kalau dokter Gaara sudah tiba."_

Sakura kaget bukan main. Namun ia segera menguasai dirinya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Dengan cepat Sakura memanggil beberapa dokter bedah umum yang akan bekerja sama dengannya untuk menyambut kedatangan dokter Gaara.

Gaara masuk ke RS Haruno dengan langkah gontai. Ia tidak sadar sedang ditunggu oleh Sakura dan dokter yang lain. Dengan memberanikan diri Sakura menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Gaara."

"Pagi," Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sumber suara. Spontan wajahnya yang tadinya putih pucat jadi sedikit merona.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Silahkan ditandatangani, Dok." ujar Sakura memberi sebuah map pada Gaara sebagai pembuktian atas kesediannya bekerja sama dengan pihak rumah sakit Haruno. Setelah menandatangi berkas-berkas di map itu, Sakura dan dokter yang lain membawanya ke ruang diskusi.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama dan apa saja gejala yang timbul?" tanya Gaara.

"Menurut informasi yang diberikan oleh ibunya, gejalanya muncul lima bulan yang lalu, Dok. Ditandai dengan adanya massa pada dinding perut si anak. Seminggu yang lalu si anak mengalami mengalami _hematemesis_ yang diiringi dengan melena. Menurut diagnosa saya sepertinya si anak menderita kanker lambung. Tapi saya belum memeriksanya melalui endoskopi, karena saya pikir biar dokter Gaara sendiri yang memeriksanya nanti." jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Gaara tersenyum. Hatinya memuji kecerdasan Sakura. Ternyata predikat cumlaude yang diraih dokter itu tidak main-main.

"Baiklah. Menurut informasi yang diberikan, saya setuju dengan dokter Sakura bahwa si anak terserang penyakit kanker lambung. Tapi sebelumnya kita juga harus memastikan ada tidaknya bakteri _Helicobacter pylori _penyebab kanker tersebut. Dan juga mencegah adanya penyebaran kanker." ujar Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kita segera lakukan persiapan operasi," kata dokter Kiba yang disetujui oleh dokter Hinata.

Keempat dokter itu keluar dari ruangan diskusi. Sakura berjalan di samping Gaara. Matanya sedikit menoleh pada dokter tampan di sebelahnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Gaara pun menoleh pada Sakura. Yang dilihat jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Dokter Sakura, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi denganku?" tanya Gaara.

"Deg!" Jantung Sakura berdesir. Ia sedikit terlonjak.

"I-iya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," katanya memberanikan diri.

"Oh, silahkan saja." jawab Gaara santai.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat seorang dokter hebat sepertimu tentang dokter yang baik itu seperti apa?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura terdiam sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. Membuat ketampanan wajahnya semakin jelas.

"Kenapa kau menyebutku seorang dokter hebat?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Bukankah kau sudah menyelesaikan program subspesialismu dalam waktu singkat di Jerman? Kudengar kau juga termasuk salah satu dokter ahli di Jepang." jelas Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum lagi. "Apakah hanya karena itu kau menyebutku dokter hebat?"

Sakura terdiam. _"Jadi karena apa lagi?" _tanyanya dalam hati. Wajah Sakura menunjukkan kebingungan. Membuat Gaara yang melihat ekspresinya jadi tertawa kecil. Pipi Sakura sedikit merona melihat Gaara yang menertawakan dirinya.

"_Gomen ne_, aku membuatmu bingung," kata Gaara masih menunjukkan ekspresi geli.

"Hehe, iya aku memang bingung," ujar Sakura polos.

"Begini, menurutku dokter hebat itu adalah dokter yang tidak hanya mampu mengobati jasmani seseorang, tapi juga mampu mengobati rohaninya. Karena terkadang, penyakit itu timbul dari sisi rohani seseorang. Dan dokter yang baik itu adalah dokter yang melakukan semua yang terbaik untuk pasiennya tanpa membeda-bedakan siapa yang diobati." jelas Gaara tersenyum.

Sakura terpana mendengar penjelasan Gaara. _"Sugoi ne!" _pujinya dalam hati. Ia yakin Gaara adalah dokter yang hebat dan baik. Kalau tidak mana mungkin ia bisa memberikan definisi seperti itu?

"...tapi masing-masing orang punya pendapat sendiri. Kalau menurutmu dokter yang hebat dan baik itu seperti apa, Dokter Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"_Yang seperti dirimu," _batin Sakura. "Sepertinya aku punya pendapat yang sama denganmu," jawabnya kemudian.

Gaara mengangguk, "Aku harap kita bisa menjadi dokter hebat dan baik itu," katanya.

"Aamiin." jawab Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

Tidaaa~k! Fic apaan ini? Ngga tau deh ceritanya kenapa konohamaru bisa jadi anaknya Anko. Pake acara ngga punya uang segala lagi! Padahal aslinya konohamaru kan cucu hokage! Wkwkkwwkwkwkwk! :D

Mohon masukannya ya, minna-san! :)

.

.

**Ket :**

**Endoskopi : Alat kedokteran yang digunakan untuk memeriksa organ dalam tubuh (khususnya saluran cerna) secara visual sehingga dapat dilihat melalui layar monitor.**

**Hematemesis : Muntah darah yang banyak.**

**Melena : Tinja yang kehitaman.**

**Ojigi : Salam/tanda hormat dengan membungkukkan badan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: TYPO, ALUR YANG BOSAN, KATA-KATA TIDAK MENARIK DAN SEGALA KEKURANGAN LAINNYA. FLAME? BOLEH! ASAL BERMANFAAT, OKAY? :)**

**.**

**.**

**Autumn In My Heart**

**by AishaMath**

_**Summary :**_

_**"Dokter Sakura, maaf, hatiku memilihmu."**_

**.**

**.**

Bedah laparoskopi dimulai._ Operating lamp _dinyalakan. Menyorot tubuh Konohamaru yang terkulai lemas karena efek obat bius. Gaara mulai membuat empat lubang (_key hole surgery) _berdiameter 1 cm di bagian perut Konohamaru. Salah satu dari lubang itu digunakan untuk memasukkan _laparoscope _sebagai pencahayaan selama operasi berlangsung, sedangkan lubang yang lain digunakan untuk memasukkan alat-alat bedah lainnya. Kiba dan Hinata segera menginsuflasikan gas karbon dioksida ke dalam rongga di perut Konohamaru. Tujuannya agar perut membentuk rongga sebagai tempat bekerja dan untuk menciptakan lapangan operatif yang baik. Setelah mendapat inisial dari Gaara, Sakura segera memasukkan _laparoscope _ke salah satu lubang. Matanya melihat tajam ke monitor di depannya. Mencari sel kanker yang bertindak sebagai pembunuh. Dapat! Sel kanker ditemukan. Pengangkatan sel kanker segera dilakukan. Dengan cekatan tangan Gaara memainkan alat-alat bedah seperti _graspers, scissors, clip applier_ dan lain-lain ke dalam tubuh Konohamaru. Tidak heran jika dokter yang lain ingin bertepuk tangan ketika dua puluh menit kemudian ia berhasil mengangkat sel-sel kanker itu. Operasi sukses!

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi itu. Baru saja mendongakkan wajahnya, ibu pasien bernama Anko langsung menodong dirinya dengan beribu pertanyaan.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan, Dok? Apa dia bisa sembuh?"

"Operasi berjalan lancar, Bu. Kami akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk pasien-pasien kami. Semoga Tuhan segera menyembuhkan anak ibu. Ibu boleh masuk ke dalam sekarang, keadaan Konohamaru sudah membaik." ujar sang dokter sambil tersenyum. Menambah ketampanan di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih Ya Tuhanku. Terimakasih, Dok." kata Anko lagi.

"Sama-sama, Bu."

Anko masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama dokter Gaara yang tadi mengabarinya. Di dalam ruangan itu ada Sakura yang sedang mengelus-elus rambut Konohamaru yang tertidur. Kasih sayang terpanjar jelas di wajah cantiknya. Membuat Gaara tertegun melihatnya. Dokter Kiba dan Hinata mempersilahkan Anko untuk melihat keadaan Konohamaru.

Melihat anaknya terkulai lemas, air mata Anko berlinang. Dipeluk dan diciumi anak itu seolah-olah tak mau berpisah selamanya. Seisi ruangan menjadi senyap melihat adegan yang pilu itu.

"Maafkan ibu, Nak. Ibu tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik," kata Anko dalam isaknya.

"Bu, segala sesuatu itu sudah ada takdirnya. Datangnya penyakit ini memang sudah kehendak Yang di atas." ujar Gaara menenangkan.

"Benar. Semua ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ibu jangan sedih lagi, ya. Satu atau dua hari lagi Konohamaru sudah bisa pulang kok." lanjut Hinata sambil mengelus-elus pundak Anko dengan lembut.

"Te-terimakasih, Dokter."

.

.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, Dok. Semuanya berjalan lancar." ujar Sakura pada Gaara yang berada di sebelahnya. Mereka sedang menuju pintu luar untuk mengantar Gaara pulang.

"Sama-sama. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan para dokter di sini. Kalian semua luar biasa." puji Gaara.

"Luar biasa apanya, Dok? Justru kami lah yang masih banyak belajar dari Dokter Gaara."

"Yah, intinya kita sama-sama belajar."

Kemudian keduanya saling tersenyum. Dibalut hati segan dan malu.

"Gaara!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Gaara pun menoleh ke asal suara.

"I-ibu?"

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat, ia pun segera mendekati ibunya yang juga diikuti Sakura. Keduanya mencium tangan sang ibu.

Gaara memperhatikan ibunya dengan seksama. Tatapannya menunjukkan 'Apakah ini benar ibu?'

"Gaara, kamu ini kenapa _sih_? Melihat ibu kok seperti melihat hantu saja." kata ibunya.

"Kenapa Ibu bisa di sini?"

"Ya sama seperti kamu, mengoperasi pasien. Tadi pihak RS Haruno menghubungi ibu, katanya di sini butuh dokter bedah toraks. Karena tahu kamu ada di sini, jadi ibu mengajukan diri." jawab Karura riang. Matanya sibuk melirik wanita yang di sebelah Gaara.

"Ibu ini ada-ada saja," ujar Gaara sedikit tertawa.

"Gaara, dokter cantik di sebelahmu ini Sakura Haruno, ya?" pertanyaan Karura membuat Sakura terlonjak ketika namanya disebut.

"Selamat malam, Dokter Karura!_" _salam Sakura sambil memberi _ojigi_.

"Oh, selamat malam juga. Kamu anggun sekali, Nak? Kamu kah Sakura Haruno?"

"Terimakasih, Bu. Iya benar, saya Sakura Haruno." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Padahal sudah lama kamu menjadi mahasiswa kesayangan ayah Gaara, tapi baru kali ini ibu bisa bertemu denganmu. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Nak. "

"Saya juga senang sekali bertemu dengan ibu." ujar Sakura sopan.

_"Ya Tuhan, anak ini cerdas dan anggun sekali! Cocok sekali dengan Gaara._" Batin Karura. Matanya sesekali memandang ke arah Sakura dan Gaara bergantian. Membuat dua insan itu menjadi canggung.

"Ibu," panggil Gaara memecah kekakuan di antara mereka.

"Eh, iya ada apa, Sayang?"

"Ibu sudah selesai? Kita pulang yuk!"

"Yuk!" jawab Karura sambil menggandeng lengan anaknya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Dok." kata Gaara pada Sakura.

"Baik. Terimakasih sudah banyak membantu. Ibu juga hati-hati ya,"

"Iya, Nak. Sampai bertemu lagi,"

Sakura menunggu mereka hingga keduanya menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kalau bersama ibunya, dokter Gaara kelihatan manja sekali." gumamnya tersenyum.

.

.

"Anak ibu belum tidur?"

"Belum Bu, masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Esok lusa aku 'kan harus menggantikan ayah ke Palestina." jawab si anak sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas di mejanya.

"Tapi kamu harus istirahat. Ibu tidak mau kamu sakit," mendengar nada bicara ibunya yang mulai cemberut, sang anak pun membalikkan badannya. Mendekati ibunya dan menggodanya seperti biasa.

"Anak mana _sih _yang bisa sakit kalau dirawat oleh seorang ibu yang cantik dan baik seperti ini?"

"Hahaha, kamu ini!" sang ibu ceria kembali.

"Ibu tidak usah cemas, sebentar lagi aku tidur kok."

"Sebenarnya ada yang mau ibu bicarakan padamu, Gaara."

"Hm?"

"Begini, saat ini kakakmu Temari sudah bersama Shikamaru sedangkan Kankurou sudah bersama Matsuri. Lha, kamu bersama siapa?"

"Aku bersama ibu."

"Hahaha, aduh kamu ini kok bercanda terus _sih_? Ibu serius. Masa _sih _kamu belum punya calon?" tanya Karura penasaran.

"Calon? Memangnya ibu ingin calon yang seperti apa?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Umm… kalau bisa _sih _yang seperti dokter Sakura Haruno." Mendengar perkataan ibunya jantung Gaara terasa seperti ditinju.

"… dia itu cerdas, baik, cantik, anggun lagi!" puji ibunya. Gaara terdiam sejenak.

"Oh, ja-jadi ibu ingin yang s-seperti itu," kata Gaara gerogi. Jantungnya berkontraksi dengan tidak stabil. Sakura Haruno adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdesir ketika nama itu disebut.

"He-eh. Masa _sih _kamu tidak tertarik sedikit pun padanya?"

Mendengar jawaban ibunya Gaara hanya nyengir sambil tertunduk. Kalau ibunya meneliti raut wajahnya sekarang maka ibunya akan tahu bahwa hatinya sedang berkata, _"Aku cukup tertarik padanya, Bu."_

"Gaara, kok diam _sih_?" tanya ibunya sambil mencubit lengannya.

Karena terkejut spontan ia berkata, "Iya, Bu. Aku tertarik!"

"Benarkah? Akhirnyaaa!" sang ibu langsung memeluk si anak yang terperangah. Gaara menelan ludah pahit. Hatinya mengutuk apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Iya, akhirnya…" gumam Gaara lemas.

"Nah, sekarang kamu tidur dulu. Besok langsung katakan padanya,"

"_Nani_? B-besok, Bu?"

"Tentu! Jadi kapan lagi? Lusa kamu sudah ke Palestina, sedangkan hari-hari berikutnya kamu pasti _full _terus. Mau tahun depan? Keburu tua dan keburu diambil orang! Hihihihi! Ya sudah, ibu tidur dulu. _Good night, _Sayang."

Pintu bercat putih itu pun akhirnya tertutup sebelum Gaara sempat mengejar ibunya.

"Gawat! Kenapa aku bisa berkata begitu?" pekiknya pelan. Ia mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Hatinya gusar. Ia memukul pelan kepalanya sebagai tanda penyesalan.

"Selamat ya, Adikku. Akhirnya kau menikah juga! Hahahaha!"

Gaara menoleh ke asal suara. Didapatinya dua orang kakaknya yang sedang terpingkal-pingkal menertawakan dirinya di depan pintu.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah galau begitu. Kalau butuh bantuan katakan saja pada kami." ujar Temari.

"Hahaha, memang sudah saatnya Gaara. Masa kau mau jomblo seumur hidup?" timpal Kankurou.

"Tapi Kak, ini terlalu mendadak!" keluh Gaara.

"Mendadak apanya, Adikku? Seharusnya kau memang sudah memikirkannya dari dulu. Ya sudah, persiapkan dirimu. Oke?" kata Kankurou meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Selamat tidur, Adik kecilku!" ujar Temari sembari menyusul Kankurou.

Kini hanya tinggal Gaara yang seorang diri di kamarnya. Pikirannya galau luar biasa. Sebenarnya bukan tidak mau, tapi ia merasa kalau dirinya belum siap. Apalagi ia dan Sakura belum lama saling kenal. Gaara berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Membiarkan energi positif masuk ke tubuhnya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus siap menghadapi hari esok.

.

.

Aston Martin itu tiba pagi sekali. Ya, sesuai dengan janji pada ibunya tadi malam. O, tidak! Pada dasarnya Gaara memang memiliki tujuan ke RS Haruno karena terkait hal medis. Langkahnya gontai seperti biasa. Wajahnya teduh namun yakin. Sehingga banyak orang yang senang memandangnya. Termasuk tuan Haruno sendiri.

"Nak Gaara,"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Gaara menolehkan wajahnya. Didapatinya seorang lelaki berjas putih berawakan sedang.

"Dokter Haruno? Selamat pagi, Dok. Maaf membuat anda menunggu," ujarnya sambil berjabat tangan dengan Tuan Haruno.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku baru satu detik di sini. Hahahaha!" jawab Tuan Haruno tertawa. Gaara tersenyum geli. Mencetak lesung di kedua pipinya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat aduhai.

"Mari, Nak. Kita bicarakan soal itu," ajak Tuan Haruno padanya.

"Jadi, banyaknya korban sekitar seribu jiwa. Benar begitu?" tanya tuan Haruno sambil mempersilahkan Gaara duduk.

"Benar, Dok. Dalam hal ini Jepang akan bekerja sama dengan Indonesia untuk membantu Palestina dalam sektor pertanian, imigrasi dan medis. Untuk masalah medis akan dikirimkan sebanyak sepuluh dokter dari Jepang dan lima belas orang dari Indonesia. Utusan dari Kyoto sendiri adalah ayah saya, dokter Sabaku, namun beliau meminta saya untuk menggantikannya sebagai ketua tim dari Kyoto. Sebab beliau sudah berjanji dengan pemerintah Jepang untuk mendatangi beberapa seminar kedokteran di Hokaido." ujar Gaara panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Kyoto akan mengirim empat orang utusan. Rencananya saya akan memilih tiga orang dokter dari pusat pengobatan Kyoto yaitu saya sendiri dan kedua kakak saya, karena mereka adalah dokter spesialis orthopedi dan spesialis onkologi radiasi. Sedangkan satu orang lainnya akan saya rekrut dari rumah sakit ini karena sudah berpengalaman. Kalau Dokter menyetujuinya, saya akan meminta dokter spesialis penyakit dalam untuk bergabung." lanjut Gaara.

"Hmm… begitu. Aku _sih _setuju saja. Tapi apakah para dokter itu harus laki-laki?"

"Lebih diutamakan laki-laki. Sebab semua dokter yang akan diutus ke sana harus berjaga-jaga dengan sebuah senjata. Kalau dokternya seorang perempu-"

"Hei, anakku Sakura juga bisa memegang senjata. Dia juga pintar memanah. Kalau dia mendengar penuturanmu, kau pasti sudah diusir dari sini karena dianggap meremehkan perempuan. Hahaha!" ujar dokter Haruno tertawa. Tidak tahu kalau anaknya, Sakura sedang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dibalik pintu. Meski terdengar samar-samar, ia tahu bahwa ayahnya sedang membangga-banggakan dirinya di depan Gaara. Membuatnya jadi malu.

"Oh, benarkah?" Mendengar tanggapan Gaara, Sakura menempelkan telinganya lebih erat ke pintu.

"...sepertinya dia dokter yang hebat. Boleh juga kalau diajak ikut," ujar Gaara bercanda. Membuat tawa Tuan Haruno aktif kembali. Mereka tidak tahu kalau kalimat itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura merah padam.

"Ya, ya benar. Apalagi kalau dikaitkan dengan rencanamu semalam. Hahahah!" dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura harus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena sikap ayahnya. Namun hatinya juga penasaran tentang rencana yang mereka maksud.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama Gaara mondar-mandir di rumah sakit dan berulang kali mengadakan rapat dengan para dokter, akhirnya diambil kesimpulan bahwa dokter yang diutus dari RS Haruno adalah laki-laki. Tidak mengikutsertakan Sakura karena ia sedang _full of schedule. _Bukan hanya mengobati pasien tapi ia juga ada jadwal mengajar di fakultas kedokteran Kyoto untuk menggantikan dekannya- ayah Gaara sendiri. Gaara melirik arloji di tangannya. Pukul lima lewat tiga puluh menit. Sudah saatnya ia kembali.

"_Pip-pop-pip-pip-pip-" _ponselnya bordering. Ternyata dari ibunya.

"Halo, Bu."

"_Halo, Sayang. Apa rapatnya sudah selesai? Tadi ketua tim dokter dari Shizuoka menghubungi ke sini. Dia menanyakanmu,"_

"Benarkah? Rapatnya sudah selesai, Bu. Aku akan kembali sekarang," ujarnya.

"_Ya, sudah. Jangan lama-lama ya, Sayang."_

"Iya, Bu."

Hampir saja Gaara menutup teleponnya, suara teriakan ibunya kembali berkicau.

"_Halo, Gaara, Gaara tunggu sebentar, Sayang!"_

"Ya, ada apa, Bu?"

"_Ehem, bagaimana? Sudah kau katakan padanya? Hihihihi,"_

Awalnya Gaara bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh ibunya, tapi setelah sekian detik otaknya mencari sinyal barulah ia mengerti. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat.

_"Gawat!"_ pekiknya dalam hati.

"_Halo, Gaara?"_

"Eh, iya, sebentar lagi, Bu. Tadi tidak sempat," jawabnya sedikit gusar. Berharap ibunya tidak kecewa.

"_Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, ibu tutup teleponnya ya, Sayang. Good luck, Anakku."_

"_A-arigatou, Kaa-chan_."

Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Keringat bercucuran deras di wajahnya. _"Aku lelah sekali." _keluhnya dalam hati.

_"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan itu?!"_ Tiba-tiba tubuhnya semakin melemas. Keringatnya terproduksi lebih banyak. Panas. Gaara membuka jasnya. Kemudian memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk mencari solusi.

"_Sumimasen, _Dokter Gaara."

Gaara membuka matanya enggan. Lelah. Tapi ketika melihat siapa yang menyapanya, tubuhnya kembali terkesiap.

"Ya, a-ada apa, Dokter Sakura?" jawabnya tergagap.

"Tadi ayahku bilang dokter yang akan diutus ke Palestina dari rumah sakit ini akan menemuimu jam delapan malam nanti. Tidak masalah 'kan, Dok?"

"Tidak. Tidak masalah kok." jawabnya berusaha tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Dokter Gaara sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"A-aku…" kalimatnya terputus. _"… bisa dikatakan sedang menunggumu,"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku mau pulang," jawabnya.

"Oh, mari saya antarkan. Dokter Haruno baru saja menemui pasien jadi beliau menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu."

"Terima kasih."

Keduanya ke luar dari rumah sakit dan menuju parkiran. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Canggung. Segan. Malu. Gaara melirik wanita yang berada di sampingnya. Lebih tepatnya di samping dan di belakangnya. Entah wanita itu yang sengaja melambat-lambatkan jalannya ataukah dirinya yang terlalu cepat berjalan. Entahlah. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir akhirnya ia siap menyatakan isi hatinya sekalipun ditolak mentah-mentah. Atau bahkan ditampar sekalipun. Ia siap. Semuanya demi ibu tercinta.

"Dokter Sakura," panggilnya.

"Ya Dok," jawab Sakura yang segera menyamai langkahnya dengan Gaara.

"Apa biasanya kau memang menyetir sendiri?"

"Iya. Tapi terkadang saya pulang dengan ayah atau ibu saya."

"Begitu. Kalau boleh saya tahu memangnya kekasih atau suami Dokter tidak pernah menjemput ataupun mengantar?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura tersipu malu.

"S-saya belum punya kekasih, Dok. Terlebih lagi suami," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah saya mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Gaara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Silahkan, Dok." jawab Sakura santai. Masih tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan itu.

"Sebelumnya maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi… apakah Dokter menerima kalau saya mencalonkan diri menjadi pasangan hidup Dokter untuk selama-lamanya? Dokter Sakura, maaf, hatiku memilihmu." ujar Gaara tanpa menatap sedikit pun wajah Sakura. Pandangannya sedikit tertunduk. Matanya memperhatikan cengkraman erat tangan Sakura yang berada di dalam kantong jas dokternya. Gaara tahu Sakura pasti terkejut. Suasana diantaranya senyap. Kontras sekali dengan suara riuh anak-anak yang berlarian di sekitar mereka.

"Kita hampir sampai," ujar Gaara memecah kesunyian. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya yang terasa berat.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Gaara. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kakinya lemas. Sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Dan mukanya memerah. Gaara membuka pintu mobilnya. Sebelum masuk ia menatap Sakura sebentar sebelum akhirnya menunduk kembali.

"Maafkan aku, Dokter Sakura. Sekali lagi maafkan aku," ujar Gaara dengan suara berat.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk melihat Gaara. Sesak. Ia tundukkan kembali wajahnya. Sebenarnya bukan tidak mau, namun ia sedikit terkejut. Sehingga tidak tahu harus berkespresi bagimana. Ia juga merasa tidak pantas. Dan belum yakin dapat mencintai Gaara sepenuh hati. Di dasar hatinya, ternyata terukir nama Sasuke Uchiha. Tiba-tiba wajah dermawan pemuda itu berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Sakura galau. Sebab ia juga sulit menolak permintaan Gaara.

"Saya terima jawabannya kapan pun Dokter siap. Terima kasih telah banyak membantu. Permisi." ujar Gaara tersenyum. Mencetak lesung di kedua pipinya. Indah sekali. Setidaknya senyuman itu mampu membuat hati Sakura sedikit damai walau hanya sekejap.

"_It-itterasai_, Dok." balas Sakura yang juga tersenyum.

Aston Martin itu bergerak perlahan. Melewati Sakura yang semakin tertunduk. Sakura memberi _ojigi_. Kemudian menatap mobil itu hingga menjauh.

_"Dokter Gaara, apakah hatiku juga benar-benar memilihmu?"_ tanyanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued**_

_._

_._

Huwoooo~ romancenya garing yak? Aduh, sori banget yaaa~ soalnya author gak punya pengalaman ama yang namanya cinta-cintaan! *Readers: jadi ngapain lo buat yang romance?* Hehe saya juga lupa kenapa. #PLAK#. Permintaan saya di akhir tetep sama, minta kritik, saran, unek2, ato apalah! Sekian, ja ne. :)

.

.

**Ket :**

**Bedah laparoskopi : Bedah laparoskopi adalah suatu tehnik pembedahan dimana operasi pada perut dilakukan melalui sayatan kecil, biasanya 0,5 – 1,5 cm yang juga merupakan bagian dari teknik endoskopi.**

**Laparoscope : suatu alat berupa sistem lensa teleskopik yang terkoneksi dengan video kamera dan sumber cahaya (xenon), yang digunakan untuk pencahayaan pada saat pembedahan di dalam rongga perut.**

**Itterasai : Hati-hati**

**Konbawa ; Selamat malam**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: TYPO, ALUR YANG BOSAN, KATA-KATA TIDAK MENARIK, DAN SEGALA KEKURANGAN LAINNYA. FLAME? BOLEH, ASAL BERMANFAAT. OKAY? :)**

**.**

**.**

**Autumn In My Heart**

**by AishaMath**

**Summary:**

_**"Gaara, semoga saja dokter wanita yang aku temui itu bukan dokter yang ingin kau lamar! Hahaha!"**_

_**"Haha, kau ini ada-ada saja!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepanjang jalan Sakura hanya diam. Matanya menatap kosong bangunan-bangunan megah dari balik kaca mobilnya. Ayahnya yang berada di sebelah kirinya tahu betul apa yang dirasakan putrinya saat ini. Tapi cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan menemui yang satu ini, menikah.

"Sakura," panggil ayahnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arahnya karena harus berkonsentrasi ke depan. Sepertinya insiden hampir tertabraknya Naruto benar-benar menjadi pelajaran baginya.

"Ya," jawab Sakura enggan.

"Ayah tahu perasaanmu. Tapi ingat, Nak, jangan gara-gara mengejar karir kau sampai melupakan hal itu."

Sakura kaget. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu masalahnya? Namun barulah ia mengerti setelah mengingat kata "rencana" yang diucapkan ayahnya dengan Gaara tadi pagi. Dan ternyata rencana itu adalah pernyataan perasaan Gaara pada sakura. Mendengar nasihat ayahnya Sakura hanya diam. Malu sekaligus galau.

Tapi entah mengapa hatinya memang belum siap walaupun ia juga menaruh perasaan pada Gaara. Ada satu hal yang membuat hatinya ragu dan ia benci sekali perasaan ini. Ia benci jika hatinya mengharap seseorang lain yang jauh, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah memikirkannya sedetik pun. Tidak, bahkan mungkin orang tersebut tidak tahu namanya. Oh, Sakura begitu benci perasaan bodoh ini. Inilah perasaan yang selalu ia cegah kemunculannya. Dan entah mengapa ia begitu lemah untuk mengabaikan perasaan ini. Tidak masalah jika suatu hari ia berjodoh dengan orang tersebut, tapi jika tidak? Sungguh kerugian yang luar biasa bagi Sakura.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, awas saja kalau kau memang jodohku. Aku pasti akan memukulmu karena kau sering masuk ke pikiranku. Tapi kalau kita tidak berjodoh, semoga Tuhan tidak akan mempertemukanmu dengan jodohmu sampai kau berusia lima puluh tahun! Heheh,"_ kutuk Sakura dalam hati dengan wajah _deathglare_nya yang tersembunyi. Jika ibu Gaara mengetahui hal ini, maka label "anggun" yang diberikan padanya pasti segera dicabut. Walaupun begitu, disela-sela kutukannya tadi ia juga berdoa semoga jodohnya memang benar Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Gaara memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi dan mematikan mobilnya. Lelah. Segera diraih botol minuman yang ada di sampingnya. Setelah beberapa detik berdiam diri, ia tersenyum. Senang karena ia berhasil menyiapkan masalah keberangkatan ke Palestina. Setelah jauh-jauh belajar di Jerman, tidak mungkin ia mengecewakan ayahnya hanya dengan kegagalan dalam urusan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi ia mampu menyisakan waktu untuk bertemu Naruto. Dan yang lebih membuatnya senang adalah keinginannya selama ini akhirnya terwujud.

Menolong korban-korban yang berjatuhan di Palestina adalah keinginannya dari dulu. Disamping itu ada rasa kagum dalam hatinya terhadap orang-orang palestina tersebut khususnya yang tinggal di jalur Gaza. Walaupun sudah diserang dan dibantai berkali-kali mereka masih tetap bertahan dan tidak menyerah begitu saja menghadapi Israel yang semakin membabi buta.

Gaara turun dari mobilnya. Ia yakin ibunya pasti sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Dengan santai ia memasuki rumahnya. Sepi. Gaara masuk ke kamarnya karena melihat pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Perlahan ia membuka pintu dan dilihatnya seorang wanita cantik yang selalu menyayanginya sedang memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam kopernya. Gaara tertegun sejenak. Kemudian memeluk ibunya dari belakang. Sayangnya itu membuat ibunya terkejut dan tanpa ampun menjitak kepala Gaara.

"Aw! Ibu, sakit!" ujar Gaara sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Eh, Gaara? Ya, ampun sayang ibu kira siapa, haha. Kamu sih buat ibu kaget!" ujar Karura tidak sanggup menahan rasa gelinya.

"Hehe, aku kan rindu pada ibu. Oh, iya, aku bisa memasukkan pakaianku sendiri, kok. Ibu tidak perlu re-"

"Repot-repot apanya, ibu kan hanya memindahkan pakaianmu ke dalam koper. Kau berlebihan ah! Gaara, kau sudah makan belum?" tanya ibunya dengan nada bicaranya yang seperti kicauan burung.

"Sudah, kok. Tapi aku mau makan sekali lagi, masakan ibu 'kan berbeda," jawab Gaara membuat ibunya semakin tersenyum.

Di ruangan yang tidak kecil itu, Karura menemani Gaara makan dengan lahap. Diperhatikannya Gaara dengan seksama. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari anaknya itu. Hatinya tetap baik seperti dulu. Mungkin hanya wajahnya saja yang semakin tampan, karirnya yang meningkat dan kharisma yang semakin terpancar dari dirinya. Namun ada perasaan sedih dalam hatinya atas keberangkatan Gaara kali ini.

"Gaara, kau benar-benar siap untuk berangkat besok, Nak?" tanya Karura.

"He-eh," jawab Gaara singkat. Sebab ia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan sup yang sedang dilahapnya.

"Ya, syukurlah. Lakukan yang terbaik ya, Nak." ujar Karura sambil mengusap-usap kepala Gaara.

Gaara hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk ria karena masih berkonsentrasi untuk meminum kuah sup yang tersisa. Karura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anaknya yang satu ini.

.

.

Pukul 1.30 AM. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Perkataan ayahnya dua hari yang lalu masih terngiang dan menghantuinya setiap malam. Tapi kesalahan ini memang datang dari dirinya sendiri. Ya, salahnya sendiri yang telah mengatakan bahwa ia belum punya calon istri bahkan hampir lupa untuk menikah. Dan karena kepolosannya itu ayahnya mengancamnya untuk menjodohkannya jika dalam dua minggu ini tidak ada tanda-tanda kemajuan mengenai kehidupan asmaranya.

"_Ck, memangnya aku harus mencari jodoh ke mana? Hmph…" _keluh Sasuke dalam hati. Matanya melirik ke kalender, ada bulatan merah untuk tanggal besok. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Segera diraihnya _handphone_nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Sambil menunggu rasa kenyangnya reda, Gaara memeriksa kembali perlengkapannya. Termasuk pistol yang harus ia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga di Palestina nanti.

"Pip-pop-pip-pip-" Gaara mengangkat _handphone_nya. Dan ketika mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya ia pun tersenyum.

"Ha-" belum sempat ia berkata "halo" si penelepon telah mengomel lebih dulu padanya.

"_Gaara, apa besok kau jadi berangkat?"_ tanya si penelepon yang siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ya, ak-"

"_Lalu kenapa kau diam-diam saja seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku!?" _Mendengar omelan sahabatnya itu Gaara sedikit menjauhkan _handphone _dari telinganya. Ia menghela napas sejenak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Yah… mau bagaimana lagi kau 'kan begitu sibuk, jadi ak-"

"_Tapi 'kan-"_

"Sasukeee! Berhentilah mengomel! Kau kan sudah berbicara denganku sekarang."

"_Ya,baiklah, gomen ne. Gaara, sedang apa kau?"_

"Nah, seharusnya kau begitu dari tadi. Aku hanya sedang memeriksa ulang perlengkapan. Sasuke, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"_I-itu…yah, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang belakangan ini membuatku pusing."_

"Hn? Apa perusahaanmu sedang ada masalah?"

"_Tidak. Bukan masalah perusahaan, tapi ini masalah… asmara!"_

"Asmara? Apa sebentar lagi kau mau menikah?" Gaara sedikit menahan rasa gelinya.

"_Menikah apanya?! Aku saja tidak tahu siapa yang harus kunikahi. Gaara, bagaimana ini? Jika aku tidak menemukan calon istri dalam dua minggu ini, ayahku akan menjodohkanku!" _ujar Sasuke lemas.

"Hahaha, dijodohkan? Selamat ya, Tuan Presdir!" Gaara terpingkal-pingkal di atas kasurnya. Belum pernah ia tertawa sehebat ini sebelumnya.

"_Sialan! Gaara, kau menertawakanku, ya? Hei, kau sendiri memangnya sudah punya calon istri apa?"_

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, jantung Gaara sedikit berdesir. Ia lupa ternyata ia sudah melamar anak orang.

"A-aku? Ada. Ibuku menyuruhku cepat-cepat untuk mengatakan perasaanku pada wanita itu tadi sore." Suara Gaara frustasi.

"_Ahahahahahaha! Kau juga sama saja ternyata! Intinya kau juga dipaksa oleh orang tuamu 'kan? Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa wanita itu, Gaara? Kau suka padanya? Heh?"_

"Dia itu seorang dokter, sama sepertiku. Besok dia ikut mengantarku di bandara. Nah, lihat saja siapa orangnya. Kalau suka…ya, aku suka padanya. Tapi aku kurang yakin apa aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"_Hah? Jadi kau akan menikahi wanita yang tidak kau cintai, Gaara?"_

"Yah, mungkin lama-kelamaan bisa. Wajar 'kan kalau aku tidak yakin, kami baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu. Hah… kenapa tidak kau saja ya yang melamarnya?"

"_Hahaha, dasar baka! Aku yakin kau bisa mencintainya, dia dokter yang baik 'kan?"_

"Tentu. Kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin ibuku sampai tergila-gila padanya. Oi, Sasuke, apa kau pernah menyukai seorang wanita? atau paling tidak seseorang yang bisa membuatmu kagum walau sejenak? atau yang bisa membuat jantungmu berdesir? Yah, setidaknya walaupun tidak ada orang yang kau cintai, ada orang yang kau suka. Dari pada harus menerima perjodohan, menurutku itu malah tidak baik nantinya. Apalagi kalau dia memang bukan tipemu."

"_Yang aku kagumi ya? Umm…" _Sasuke menerawang sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia teringat wanita yang mobilnya hampir menabrak Naruto. Seketika itu wajah wanita yang tidak dikenalnya itu berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Dan benar, jantung Sasuke berdesir.

"_Gaara, ada! Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Hanya waktu itu pernah bertemu saja. Tapi kalau tidak salah sepertinya dia seorang dokter, karena wajahnya pernah dimuat di koran."_

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu. Hanya tinggal mencari di rumah sakit mana ia bekerja,"

"_Ya, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Hei, Gaara, semoga saja dokter wanita yang aku temui itu bukan dokter yang ingin kau lamar! Hahahahahaha,"_

"Hahaha, dasar kau ini ada-ada saja."

Begitulah perbincangan dua sahabat di malam itu dan perbincangan berakhir ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 02.30 AM.

.

.

Kankurou memarkir Vauxhall miliknya. Di dalam mobil itu ada Gaara dan ibu mereka, sedangkan Temari menaiki mobil lain bersama Shikamaru dan Matsuri. Ayah mereka terpaksa tidak ikut karena harus masih mengisi seminar di luar kota. Masih pukul 7 pagi, sedangkan pesawat mereka baru akan berangkat pukul 9.30. Ya, memang mereka sengaja pergi cepat karena harus memeriksa kembali barang-barang yang akan dibawa. Alasan lainnya yaitu karena ibu mereka, Karura sudah berkicau sejak jam 5 pagi tadi. Padahal kalau seandainya terlambat pun pasti akan ditunggu karena dokter-dokter yang berangkat ke Palestina dari Jepang akan menaiki pesawat khusus. Sehingga tidak ada penumpang lain selain dokter-dokter itu.

"Nah, Bu, masih sepi 'kan? Aku bilang juga apa." ujar Kankurou meledek ibunya. Dan tentu saja ibunya tidak mau kalah.

"Dari pada kalian harus terlambat dan terburu-terburu lebih baik datang cepat walaupun sepi. Kalau kalian tidak datang cepat nanti…bla…bla…ban bocor…bla…bla…bla…habis bensin…bla…bla…"

Kankurou dan Gaara hanya menghela napas. Tidak berani membantah lagi karena kicauan itu sungguh-sungguh membuat gendang telinga bergetar hebat.

"Ibu, sepertinya mereka sudah sampai," ujar Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah SpeedArt putih milik Shikamaru.

"Ayo kita turun." kata Karura.

.

.

Pukul 8. 45 AM. Bandara sudah lumayan ramai dan sudah ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kankurou melirik arloji di tangannya. Masih ada waktu sekitar 45 menit lagi. Ia menghela napas. Bosan sekali rasanya. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Shikamaru dan Gaara. Sedangkan Karura, Temari dan Matsuri justru sedang asyik berbincang-bincang. Tidak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan, sebab semua perlengkapan sudah dicek satu per satu dan semuanya lengkap. Dan tidak ada lagi yang harus ditunggu kedatangannya karena semua dokter yang akan berangkat ke Palestina sudah berkumpul di sini. Kecuali mungkin Gaara yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto, Sasuke dan... Sakura.

Untuk memecah kesunyian sesekali mereka berbincang-bincang dengan para dokter-dokter itu. Ya, hal-hal yang tidak yang tidak penting pun jadi bahan pembicaraan demi mencegah rasa bosan dan kantuk yang luar biasa.

Di belahan bumi lain, seorang wanita cantik terpaksa harus berjalan kaki karena mobil yang ia kendarai tiba-tiba mati di tengah jalan. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju persimpangan jalan untuk mendapatkan taksi. Ya, walaupun persimpangan masih lumayan jauh ia tidak perlu terburu-buru karena ada sekitar 45 menit lagi untuk menuju bandara.

"Papa Sasu, kapan kita campai di tempat Papa Gaara?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang ada di pangkuannya.

"10 menit lagi kita sampai kok di tempat Papa Gaara. Kalau Naru bosan, bernyanyi saja sekali lagi." ujar Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepala Naruto.

"Tapi suara Naru sudah sedikit serak, Pa." kata Naruto lucu.

"Oh, hahah! Kalau begitu biar Papa Sasu saja yang bernyanyi. Ehem, _I want to change the world…kaze wo kakenukete nani-" _nyanyian Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat sosok wanita berjalan kaki tidak jauh di depan mobilnya. Saat mobilnya melewati wanita itu ia bisa memperhatikan jelas wajah sang wanita. Sasuke terperanjat. _"Dia?!" _pekiknya dalam hati.

"Pak Teuchi, mundur Pak! Sepertinya saya kenal wanita tadi." kata Sasuke pada sopir pribadinya.

"Baik , Tuan."

Mercedes Benz itu pun mundur perlahan. Mengakibatkan si wanita menjadi was-was dan segera menyiapkan serangan jika yang turun dari mobil itu adalah komplotan penjahat.

"Naru, tunggu di sini sebentar, ya." kata Sasuke sambil menurunkan Naruto dari pangkuannya. Kemudian ia segera turun dari mobilnya.

Sakura sudah siap dengan kepalan tangan dan tendangan yang ia miliki. Hanya tinggal dilayangkan saja. Namun siapa sangka kalau yang turun dari mobil itu adalah seorang pria tampan yang selama ini terus mengusik pikirannya. Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Keduanya saling menyelidiki satu sama lain. Dan setelah yakin, keduanya spontan berteriak, "Kau?!"

Pertemuan itu sukses membuat keduanya jadi salah tingkah. Apalagi Sakura, ia jadi teringat niatnya untuk memukul wajah Sasuke jika suatu saat lelaki itu menjadi suaminya. Sakura tak bergeming.

"Ya, aku yang waktu itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Bukankah kau dokter itu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"I-iya," jawab Sakura singkat. Entah mengapa bibirnya sedikit kelu.

"_Sial! Kenapa aku seperti ini? Tidak, tidak boleh seperti ini! Sakura, orang yang sering mengusik pikiranmu ada di hadapanmu sekarang. Jangan bersikap bodoh seperti ini! Ayo, kau kuat, Sakura! Bersikaplah seperti biasa!"_ teriak hati Sakura memberi semangat kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan syukurlah sekarang ia sudah mampu mengusai dirinya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau berjalan kaki sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tiba-tiba mobilku mati, jadi aku mau mencari taksi di persimpangan sana," ujar Sakura mulai menampakkan kewibawaannya.

"Memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Ke bandara. Temanku akan berangkat jam 9.30 nanti,"

"Kebetulan aku juga mau ke bandara. Kalau tidak keberatan, kau bisa naik mobilku. Di dalam juga ada Naruto, kok." kata Sasuke ramah.

Awalnya sakura ragu. Tapi mengingat taksi yang belum tentu ada di persimpangan itu, akhirnya ia pun setuju. Keduanya segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Eh, ada tante Sakura!" kata Naruto.

"Naruto? Ternyata kau juga ikut, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat Naruto dalam pangkuannya.

"He-eh," angguk Naruto.

"Memangnya Naru mau bertemu siapa di bandara?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Mau bertemu cama Papa Gaara, Tante." Mendengar hal itu Sakura terperanjat.

"Iya, Naruto dan aku ingin bertemu Gaara di bandara. Sebentar lagi dia akan berangkat ke Palestina," ujar Sasuke.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali, aku juga mau bertemu dengan dokter Gaara di bandara. Harusnya aku pergi dengan ayah, tapi mendadak beliau harus menangani beberapa pasien yang yang kecelakaan semalam." jelas Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura pun membalas senyuman itu dan segera memalingkan wajahnya karena takut hatinya segera meledak melihat senyuman manis Sasuke.

Sepanjang jalan Sasuke dan Sakura tidak banyak bicara. Masing-masing hanya berbicara pada Naruto. Entah apa yang dipikirkan dua orang ini tapi sepertinya karena degup jantung mereka yang sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Atau mungkin karena mereka terlalu senang bertemu sehingga tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Dan dampak negatif dari kejadian ini adalah Sasuke. Antenanya yang biasa melambung tinggi kini memendek seketika. Sehingga sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya bahwa wanita yang dimaksud Gaara ikut mengantarnya di Bandara adalah wanita yang ada di sebelahnya. Justru yang ada dipikiran Sasuke sekarang adalah kejutannya untuk Gaara bahwa wanita yang ada di sebelahnya adalah wanita yang ia katakan mampu membuat jantungnya berdesir.

"_Gaara, tunggu aku! Akan kutunjukkan wanita yang kumaksud itu!" _kata Sasuke. Rasa riangnya membuatnya tak sabar ingin bertemu Gaara.

.

.

"Halo, Gaara, kau di mana? Aku sudah sampai," tanya Sasuke pada Gaara.

"_Benarkah? Masuk saja ke jalan utama, aku tunggu di sana."_

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sasuke mematikan _handphone_nya.

"Gaara menyuruh kita masuk ke jalan utama. Dia menunggu kita di sana," kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sepanjang jalan mereka kembali diam. Namun sepertinya dugaan Sakura benar bahwa orang yang selalu muncul dalam pikirannya itu tidak tahu siapa namanya. Terbukti bahwa dari tadi Sasuke belum memanggil namanya sekalipun. Dan memang benar. Sekarang Sasuke sedang mengingat-ingat nama Sakura. Padahal tadi Naruto sudah memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan "tante Sakura". Entah apa yang membuat otaknya kacau di pagi seperti ini. Mungkinkah cinta?

"Sasuke!" panggil Gaara pada mereka.

"Papaaaaa~!" Naruto segera berlari ke arah Gaara dan segera mendapat pelukan hangat darinya.

"Anak Papa kok lama sekali sih? Papa sudah menunggu kamu dari tadi tahu!" kata Gaara sambil mencubit kecil hidung Naruto.

"_Gomen ne_, Papa," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjukkan wajah sebalnya.

Gaara hanya tertawa kecil. Lalu kedua saling bertatapan dan berangkulan satu sama lain.

"Dasar kau ini, padahal baru saja kembali tapi sudah pergi lagi! Kapan kau luangkan waktu untukku, heh?" tanya Sasuke bercanda.

"Haha, seperti kau punya banyak waktu saja. Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan agenda untuk hari khusus kita kok, tenang saja." jawab Gaara. Kemudian keduanya saling tertawa. Mereka melupakan Sakura yang dari tadi berdiri dengan penuh tanda tanya. _"Sebenarnya mereka berdua ada hubungan apa?" _tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Papa Gaara, tante Sakura juga ikut lho." kata Naruto menyadarkan Gaara dan Sasuke.

Lalu keduanya melihat ke arah Sakura dengan rasa bersalah karena sudah melupakan kehadirannya. Alhasil, tentu hal itu membuat Sakura jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah, _Gomennasai, _Sakura." ujar Gaara.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Maklum sejak Gaara mengambil sub spesialis di Jerman kami belum pernah meluangkan waktu bersama lagi." lanjut sasuke.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kok. Lanjutkan saja ceritanya, kenapa berhenti?" jawab Sakura ramah.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita bicara di dalam saja." ajak Gaara.

"Jadi kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kalian bisa pergi bersama?" tanya Gaara.

"Tadi tiba-tiba mobilku mati, kebetulan Sasuke lewat dan mengajak untuk pergi bersama ke sini." jawab sakura.

"Oh, begitu. Maaf ya, sepertinya aku sudah merepotkanmu untuk membawakanku berkas ini."

"Eh? Tidak kok, sama sekali tidak repot." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke melirik Gaara. Tatapannya seolah-olah mengatakan, _"Gaara, wanita yang kumaksud adalah yang ini!"_

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun sampai di tempat para dokter berkumpul. Melihat siapa yang datang, Karura pun histeris.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, ibu senang sekali kalian datang," suara Karura riang sekali.

"Kami juga senang sekali bisa bertemu Ibu di sini. Maaf sudah membuat Ibu menunggu lama." kata Sakura ramah.

"Tidak kok, Nak. Silahkan duduk, Sasuke, juga Sakura. Naruto, mari Ibu gendong, Sayang. Ibu kangen sekali denganmu, Nak." kata Karura sambil menggendong Naruto.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kabar ibu dan ayahmu? Sudah lama Ibu tidak bertemu mereka," tanya Karura pada Sasuke.

"Mereka sehat-sehat saja, Bu. O, iya, ada salam dari ayah dan ibuku untuk Ibu." jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Salam untuk mereka kembali, ya?"

"Hn," angguk Sasuke. Begitulah ruangan itu yang kemudian dipenuhi dengan canda tawa.

"Tok-tok!" Gaara membuka pintu.

"Maaf, Dok, sebentar lagi kita berangkat." kata petugas yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." kata Gaara.

"Semuanya, bersiap-siaplah. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat," perintahnya.

Para dokter yang akan pergi bersama Gaara pun beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka, demikian juga yang lain.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, tidak ada yang ketinggalan lagi 'kan, Sayang?" tanya Karura.

"Ibu tenang saja, semuanya sudah lengkap kok." jawab Temari.

"Oh, syukurlah. Eh, Naru, kamu kenapa, Sayang?" tanya Karura heran karena Naruto mulai memaksa badannya untuk turun. Gaara yang menyadari itu pun tersenyum dan langsung mendekat.

"Ibu, sepertinya Naruto ingin aku menggendongnya." kata Gaara. Dan benar Naruto langsung jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Ck! Ck! Ck! Kalian berdua sudah seperti ibu dan anak saja. Gaara, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau menjadi seorang ibu." kata sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Spontan semua orang yang mendengarnya tertawa. Termasuk Sakura.

"Dokter Gaara, kita berangkat sekarang." kata petugas yang tadi juga memberitahu Gaara.

"Baik," kata Gaara tersenyum. Kemudian ia segera menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya.

"Naruto, jangan lupa makan yang banyak ya, Sayang. Papa tidak mau melihat Naru kurus saat Papa pulang nanti. Juga jangan lupa belajar ya, Papa sayang sekali dengan Naru." pesan Gaara kepada Naruto dan kemudian mencium kepala anak angkat tersayangnya itu.

"Ibu, kami berangkat ya." kata Gaara pada ibunya dan segera mencium tangan ibunya diikuti temari dan Kankurou.

"Hati-hati, ya, anak-anakku. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Juga jangan lupa untuk selalu mengaktifkan _handphone _kalian." ujar Karura sambil memeluk anaknya satu per satu. Saat memeluk Gaara entah mengapa hatinya tidak rela. Ada perasaan sedih dalam hatinya atas keberangkatan Gaara kali ini. Segera ditepisnya perasaan ini.

Setelah memeluk ibunya, Gaara berpamitan dengan Sasuke. Tanpa banyak bicara, keduanya saling berpelukan dan menepuk-nepuk punggung lawannya.

"Aku pergi, Sasuke."

"Kembalilah dengan sukses, Gaara."

"Hn,"

Tidak lama setelah itu Gaara berpamitan dengan Sakura. Hatinya bergetar hebat. Demikian juga yang dirasakan oleh sakura. Tidak banyak ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka. Hanya saling senyum dan pembicaraan singkat.

"Sakura, mohon doanya, ya."

"Pasti."

"Shikamaru, walaupun aku tidak ada kau jangan bermalas-malasan, ya?" kata Temari pada Shikamaru.

"_Mendokusei! _Kau juga, jangan kangen padaku, ya!"

"Heh, siapa yang kangen padamu?!"

"Yang benar? Bagaimana kalau iya?" goda Shikamaru. Dan sukses membuat Temari _blushing._

"Matsuri, jaga ibu ya?" kata Kankurou pada istrinya.

"Oke! Serahkan saja padaku!"

"Satu lagi, jangan coba-coba untuk selingkuh, ya?"

"Hah?! Kankurou, kau ini bicara apa sih?!"

"Hahahaha!" Kankurou hanya tertawa melihat Matsuri cemberut. Wajahnya seperti boneka.

"Baiklah semua, ayo kita berangkat." kata Gaara. Namun tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menarik tangan Gaara dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Gaara, wanita yang ingin kau lamar itu yang mana?" bisik Sasuke. Gaara tersenyum.

"...yang tadi pergi satu mobil denganmu, dialah orangnya!"

"_Apa?!" _teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

Gomen ne, minna-san. Kepanjangan banget ya? Malah ceritanya buruk beginiiiii~ huhuhu, gomen lagi. Oke deh, mohon masukannya ya, minna-san. Jangan segan-segan. Terserah mau yang pedas, hambar, manis, pokoknya masukan yang bermanfaat! Oke itu aja, ja ne! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: TYPO, ALUR YANG BOSAN, KATA-KATA TIDAK MENARIK, DAN SEGALA KEKURANGAN LAINNYA. FLAME? BOLEH, ASAL BERMANFAAT. OKAY? :)**

**.**

**.**

**Autumn In My Heart**

**by AishaMath**

**Summary:**

**"**_**Aku pasti akan mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik darimu, err…Haruno kecil. Sial, aku lupa lagi namanya!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke terpaku. Otaknya mencerna ulang kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan Gaara. Siapa sangka kewaspadaanya semalam ternyata menjadi kenyataan.

"M-maksud…maksudmu wanita yang t-tadi naik mobil bersamaku? D-dokter itukah?" tanya Sasuke tergagap. Jantungnya berdegup tak menentu. Berharap bahwa Gaara akan menjawab "bukan".

"Iya, Sasuke. Jadi wanita yang mana lagi? 'Kan sudah kubilang kalau wanita itu akan ikut mengantarku di bandara. Kau ini bagaimana sih?" jawab Gaara tersenyum malu. Mendengar jawaban Gaara, Sasuke makin membisu. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Pikirannya kacau.

"…Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara mengagetkan Sasuke. Ia sedikit bingung melihat Sasuke yang mendadak diam.

"Ah, iya. Aku b-baik-baik saja, Gaara. Sepertinya dia wanita yang baik. Kurasa kau dan ibumu tidak salah pilih," ujar Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Keringat berpeluh di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Semoga kau juga cepat menemukan wanita yang kau maksud," kata Gaara tersenyum

"Hn," angguknya tak semangat.

"_Gomen ne, Gaara. Wanita yang kumaksud itu adalah wanita yang akan menjadi istrimu,"_ lirih Sasuke dalam hati. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu perih.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi ya, Sasuke." ujar Gaara sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke, kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Hn, _it-_"

"_Itterashai, _Gaara!" seseorang memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan cepat.

Sasuke dan Gaara menoleh ke asal suara. Keduanya terperanjat. _"Sakura?!" _seru Gaara dalam hati. Walaupun keduanya sama-sama menoleh, ada dua perasaan berbeda yang menyusup ke dalam hati mereka. Gaara, entah mengapa hatinya menjadi begitu senang. Senang sekali. Namun ia segera menguasai dirinya dan dengan sederhananya, ia mengangguk tersenyum. "Kau juga!" katanya. Lalu segera berbalik hendak menaiki pesawat.

Sasuke, yang tadinya sudah mampu menguasai dirinya kini semakin limbung. Ia terdiam. Hatinya semakin perih. Rasa cemburu hadir di hatinya. Ia galau. Bagaimana pun ia tak sampai hati harus cemburu dengan sahabatnya itu.

"_Oh, Tuhanku…"_ lirihnya dalam hati.

Japan Air Lines itu bergerak perlahan. Berjalan. Kemudian berlari. Semakin kencang. Dan terbanglah Japan Air Lines itu membawa para dokter Kyoto. Sasuke dan yang lain melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka. Ya, walaupun rasanya tangannya begitu susah digerakkan.

"B-Bu, maaf sepertinya ak-aku harus kembali," ujar Sasuke pada Karura gemetaran. Kakinya berusaha kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya yang semakin sempoyongan.

"Baiklah, Nak. Kami juga mau kembali. Naruto dan Sakura biar bersama ibu saja. Kau hati-hati ya?" jawab Karura ramah.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku permisi,"

"Iya Nak, tapi kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Karura cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Bu." jawab Sasuke cepat. Dan segera pergi meninggalkan Karura dan yang lain. Ia tidak tahan bila harus berlama-lama di dekat Sakura.

Sakura tidak sadar Sasuke telah meninggalkan tempat itu. Hatinya masih cemas dengan kepergian Gaara. Sepertinya ini pertanda bahwa ia sudah jatuh hati pada Gaara. Sejatinya, Gaara memanglah sosok lelaki yang diimpikan Sakura selama ini. Namun yang membuatnya merasa galau untuk menerima Gaara adalah karena karena hatinya yang terus-menerus membuatnya mengingat Presdir tampan yang waktu itu ditemuinya. Namun entah mengapa rasa itu tiba-tiba sedikit memudar dan beralih pada Gaara. Sehingga sangatlah wajar bila ia punya _feeling _yang kuat terhadap Gaara. Hatinya begitu kuat melarang dokter genius itu pergi.

Sakura masih menatap Japan Air Lines itu walaupun nyaris tidak kelihatan lagi. _"Gaara, apakah kita masih bisa bertemu untuk waktu yang lama? Entah mengapa hatiku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi…"_ cemasnya dalam hati.

Gaara melihat keluar jendela. Hanya gumpalan awan putih yang terlihat. Namun, ia begitu kagum dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Gaara memejamkan matanya. Saat itu juga wajah Sakura berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Membuat jantungnya berdesir tak menentu._ "Sakura, kenapa hati ini tidak sanggup seandainya kau menolakku?" _lirihnya dalam hati. Ternyata sekarang ia merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Sakura. Sama-sama mulai jatuh hati.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkankan tubuhnya di kasur. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh keningnya yang ternyata panas. _"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Ya Tuhanku, kenapa aku bisa begini? _lirihnya dalam hati. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Dan tidak sampai setengah jam, mata itu harus terbuka kembali karena seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke, buka pintunya, Sayang."

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar milik ibunya, Sasuke pun berusaha turun dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu kamar. Menampakkan wajahnya yang memerah dengan peluh yang membajiri wajahnya. Matanya sendu. Membuat ibunya, Mikoto, yakin kalau ia benar-benar sedang sakit.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi denganmu, Nak? Kau sakit?" tanya Mikoto sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Sasuke.

"Entahlah, Bu. Mungkin aku hanya butuh istirahat," ujar Sasuke kembali menuju kasurnya. Ibunya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ibu tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Ceritakan pada ibu, Nak."

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, Sasuke langsung terduduk. Dan menggenggam erat tangan ibunya. Matanya menatap serius mata ibunya. Membuat ibunya semakin bertanya-tanya. "Bu, apakah ayah serius akan menjodohkanku bila dalam dua minggu ini aku masih tidak punya calon istri?" tanya Sasuke polos.

Mendengar pertanyaan anaknya, Mikoto terdiam sebentar. Kemudian, "Hahaha!" tawanya meledak.

"Sasuke, Sasuke… apa ini yang membuatmu menjadi demam seperti ini, Sayang? Hahaha," Mikoto menahan perutnya sambil tertawa.

"Bu, aku serius." kata Sasuke dengan nada manja.

"Hah! Ayahmu itu ada-ada saja. Sasuke, ibu ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Tapi kau harus menjawab dengan jujur, ya?"

"Hn,"

"Apakah ada wanita yang kau sukai?"

Glek! Sasuke menelan ludah pahit. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Mukanya merah padam. Gerak-geriknya sedikit salah tingkah. Membuat ibunya tidak sanggup menahan geli.

"Hahaha, ternyata benar ada. Sasuke, ibu sudah mengenalmu dari dulu. Jadi kau tidak perlu menutup-nutupinya dari ibu. Katakan, Sayang, siapa wanita itu?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ibunya masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Kau tidak mau memberitahu ibu?"

"…"

"Sasuke?" panggil ibunya lagi. Kali ini Sasuke berusaha jujur.

"A-ano... bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahu ibu. Tapi, aku lupa dengan namanya. Ya, entah kenapa aku selalu lupa dengan namanya," kata Sasuke. Antara sedih dan bingung.

"Kau selalu lupa dengan namanya?" tanya Mikoto tidak percaya. Sasuke mengangguk pasrah. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya melongo dan kemudian terkekeh.

"Sasuke, sedemikan sukakah kau padanya sampai kau selalu lupa dengan namanya?" tanya Mikoto heran sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya yang bergaya emo.

"Tapi, tidak tahu nama belum tentu tidak tahu siapa orangnya 'kan?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Ya, aku ingat wajahnya. T-tapi..."

"Tapi?" Mikoto tambah penasaran.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ia kembali gelisah.

"Tapi apa, Sayang?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Rasanya begitu berat ia mengatakan itu. "...D-dia sudah dilamar oleh… Gaara."

"Apa?!" Mikoto terlonjak. "Sudah dilamar oleh Gaara?!" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Gaara sahabatmu?"

"Iya, Bu. Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahas masalah itu lagi," pinta Sasuke.

Mikoto yang tahu betul perasaan Sasuke saat ini hanya mampu memeluknya. "Sabar ya, Nak. Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan bertemu dengan wanita yang memang menjadi jodohmu. Jangan bersedih hanya karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkan wanita yang kau inginkan itu. Belum tentu wanita yang kau sukai itu adalah yang terbaik." Nasihat Mikoto pada anaknya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Berusaha meyakini kata-kata ibunya.

"O, iya, ada yang mau ibu beritahu," Mikoto melepas pelukannya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kita akan bekerja sama dengan beberapa orang dokter Jepang dan Perancis dalam peluncuran proyek baru di perusahaan farmasi kita. Dari Jepang sendiri, ibu memilih dokter dari kota ini. Dia kepala rumah sakit di Haruno Hospital. Kau tahu 'kan seluruh anggota keluarga Haruno merupakan dokter-dokter yang legendaris? Karena itulah ibu memilihnya." ujar Mikoto panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Bu, kalau bisa aku mau lihat biografi mereka,"

"Tunggu sebentar ya, tadi bukunya ibu simpan di tas ibu," Mikoto keluar sebentar mengambil buku yang dimaksud. Tidak sampai lima menit ia telah kembali lagi.

"Ini," kata Mikoto sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku.

Sasuke mengambil buku itu. Halaman demi halaman ia baca. Membuatnya tidak ragu jika perusahaannya bekerja sama dengan mereka. Sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa halaman lagi. Sasuke ingin segera menutup buku itu, namun entah mengapa tangannya terus bergerak dan membuka halaman selanjutnya. Dan Sasuke terkejut saat melihat foto seseorang di halaman tersebut.

"_Ti-tidak mungkin! Lelaki ini 'kan yang waktu itu hampir menabrak naruto?! Jadi ternyata dia.._. _Eh, jangan-jangan…_" Sasuke segera membuka beberapa halaman berikutnya. Matanya terhenti pada sebuah foto di empat halaman terakhir buku itu. Foto itu adalah foto seorang wanita yang selama ini mencuri hatinya. Seketika tubuh Sasuke membeku. Sasuke melihat nama wanita itu. _"Sakura Haruno"_. Ia tersenyum. _"Ternyata namamu indah," _bisiknya dalam hati.

Walaupun selama ini Sasuke tahu tentang keluarga Haruno, ia tidak pernah tahu siapa anggota keluarga itu. Selama ini ia begitu sibuk dengan perusahaannya. Sasuke kembali membuka halaman seterusnya. Ia menemukan sebuah tanda tanya besar yang terbingkai di halaman itu. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Lalu ia membaca beberapa kalimat di bawah kotak tanda tanya itu. Dan barulah ia paham. Ternyata saat ini keluarga Haruno sedang menanti pasangan untuk keturunan terakhir mereka, Sakura Haruno. Yang dalam kata lain, keluarga besar Haruno sedang menanti kehadiran suami dari Sakura Haruno. Seketika itu Sasuke terbayang wajah Gaara.

"_Hah… tidak kusangka kalau wajahmu akan ada dalam buku ini, Gaara." _katanya dalam hati. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Walaupun ada yang terluka di hatinya, tapi melihat sahabatnya senang ia pun senang. Toh, suatu saat ia juga akan menikah dan melupakan Sakura.

"Aku setuju, Bu." ucapnya sambil menutup buku itu.

"Oke. Sepertinya ibu juga harus kembali. Sebentar lagi kita ada _meeting _dengan klien."

"Hn,"

"O,iya, Sasuke, apa kau melihat foto dari keturunan terakhir mereka?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, Sasuke terkesiap. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Jantungnya berdebar tak menentu. "A-ada. Memangnya kenapa, Bu?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak. Entah kenapa ibu suka melihatnya. Siapa tahu bisa bersanding dengamu, Sasuke. Hahaha,"

"Eh, a-apa? I- Ibu ini bicara apa sih? Mana mungkin aku! Semua anggota keluarga Haruno itu 'kan dokter. Jadi tentu saja calon suami wanita Haruno itu pastinya seorang dokter. Lagipula ibu jangan terlalu berharap, mungkin saja sebentar lagi dia akan menikah." ujar Sasuke sambil kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar mewah itu.

"Ya... jodoh 'kan tidak ada yang tahu," balas ibunya tidak mau kalah.

"Iya, iya. Lagi pula ibu tidak usah cemas kalau nanti aku tidak bersamanya. Sebab aku pasti akan mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik daripada dia. Dan yang pasti, ibu suka dengannya." kata Sasuke masih menatap langit kamarnya.

"Aamiin, semoga saja, Nak. Ya sudah, ibu pergi dulu ya. Istirahatlah, Sasuke." Mikoto segera menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menerawang di atas kasurnya.

"_Andai saja ibu tahu kalau dialah wanita yang kusukai. Ah, sudahlah! Aku pasti akan mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik darimu, err… Haruno kecil. Sial, aku lupa lagi namanya!" _gerutu Sasuke dalam hati sambil menepuk jidatnya karena lagi-lagi, ia lupa nama wanita yang disukainya itu.

.

.

Meskipun dipersilahkan beristirahat, Gaara tetap tidak sabar ingin menuju ke Alyn Hospital. Yaitu rumah sakit tempat para korban dari Gaza yang berhasil dilarikan ke Yerusalem. Ia bersama dokter yang lain dipersilahkan untuk menginap di Mamila Hotel. Sebenarnya Gaara agak kurang suka diperlakukan seistimewa ini. Seolah-olah kedatangannya kemari hanya untuk mengobati dan mendapatkan upah yang tinggi. Gaara, yang sejatinya memang begitu tulus ingin membantu, jika tidak dipersilahkan menginap di mana pun, ia siap. Bahkan, ia ingin memberanikan diri untuk terjun langsung ke daerah pusat perang Palestina-Israel, jalur Gaza. Hanya saja tidak sembarangan orang diijinkan masuk ke sana.

Gaara membuka pintu teras samping. Tampaklah kota tua Yerusalem yang ternyata cukup indah saat di malam hari. Dari kejauhan tampak beberapa tanah kosong yang terlihat janggal. Membuat Gaara yakin kalau sebelumnya tanah itu dihuni oleh penduduk. Gaara menghela napas. Memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil mendoakan peperangan Palestina-Israel segera berakhir dengan damai. Kedatangan beberapa orang dokter Jepang dan Indonesia ke Palestina merupakan bentuk solidaritas sesama manusia. Lagi pula, Jepang dan Indonesia telah mengakui Palestina sebagai negara yang merdeka.

Walaupun hanya tiga hari berada di kota suci ini, Gaara berharap kedatangannya beserta dokter yang lain tidaklah sia-sia. Untuk itu ia akan melakukan apapun demi membantu para korban yang terluka parah akibat perang itu. Merasa sudah begitu malam, Gaara masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menelpon ibunya-yang ia yakin ibunya pun pasti sudah lama menunggu telpon darinya. Dan memang hanya ia yang belum menghubungi ibunya. Sebab kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankurou, langsung menelpon ibu mereka ketika baru tiba di bandara. Ya, sebenarnya memang ia sengaja demikian-maksudnya ingin membuat ibunya lebih senang. Sebab jika menelpon ibunya ketika baru tiba di Yerusalem, ibunya pasti akan mempersingkat pembicaraan karena tahu anak-anaknya pasti lelah dan butuh istirahat. Karena itu ia memilih untuk menelpon ibunya di malam hari agar bisa berbicara dengan ibunya lebih lama.

.

.

Hari itu Alyn Hospital benar-benar dipenuhi oleh kesibukan para dokter. Kamar rumah sakit penuh dan jadwal operasi begitu padat. Yang kewalahan dalam hal ini tentu saja para dokter khususnya dokter bedah. Contohnya Gaara, yang sejak pagi tadi tidak henti-hentinya mengoperasi pasien. Setelah selesai mengoperasi pasien yang satu, maka ia harus mengoperasi pasein selanjutnya. Dan begitulah seterusnya. Tidak ada jeda waktu. Sebab jika menunda operasi, kemungkinan besar nyawa pasien tidak akan terselamatkan lagi.

Kebanyakan korban perang harus kehilangan anggota tubuh mereka karena terkena bom fosfor putih yang dilancarkan israel ke wilayah Gaza. Padahal, jelas-jelas penggunaan bom fosfor putih itu dilarang secara internasional. Israel, dengan sadisnya menghujani bom fosfor putih terlarang itu ke wilayah Gaza. Dan selama penggunaan bom fosfor putih itu, tanah, air, dan udara di Gaza dipenuhi serbuk putih beracun. Sehingga menyebabkan wanita yang hamil keguguran, bayi-bayi menjadi cacat, efek luka bakar, dan menyebabkan sebagian besar warga di Gaza menderita kanker serta penyakit degeneratif ganas lainnya. Sehingga tidak heran jika semua dokter baik dari Jepang maupun Indonesia yang ada di Alyn Hospital itu harus bekerja ekstra dalam menangani pasien.

"_You're so great, doctor Gaara. I'm truly thankful for your helping,_" ujar Aisha yang merupakan dokter, sekaligus kepala rumah sakit Alyn Hospital.

"_You're welcome, doctor Aisha. But, it is nothing if we compared with the suffering of the Palestinian people,_" ujar Gaara tersenyum. Ia merasa apa yang dilakukannya tidaklah seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan penderitaan rakyat palestina.

"_Nothing? It's not true, doctor Gaara. All of Palestinian people are so glad with your arrival here with your friends."_

"_Really? We also love to meet them,"_

"_Haha, doctor Gaara, let's we go to the dining room. I think all of your friends have been waiting for us."_

"_Okay,"_

.

Diruangan yang sederhana itu, semua dokter dari jepang dan Indonesia beserta Aisha duduk melingkar menikmati hidangan makan siang. Beberapa orang dari mereka sudah ada yang selesai makan, dan saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Kankurou salah satunya. Ia terlihat begitu antusias saat berbincang dengan dokter Indonesia. Bagaimana pun ia begitu senang telah bekerja sama dengan mereka. Ia mengakui bahwa dokter Indonesia itu hebat. Dan itu pasti. Karena negara lain pun mengakui kecerdasan orang Indonesia. Perbincangan itu pun semakin seru saat Gaara mengobrol dengan Aisha.

"_Doctor Aisha, could you tell us anything about this war?"_ tanya Gaara yang kebetulan memang berada di sebelah Aisha.

"_Sure love, doctor Gaara. Yeah…I think you surely know that war is something that avoided by people. The war will probably be a dark record for Palestine. It is very sad when suddenly you lose your family, your home, your child, and everything that you have. And you will see the blood flood in your country. Screams and cries be always heard. You know? It's very hard to me to see the bombs shining in the sky. Like drops of rain. And taking away everyone dear in a blink of an eye…"_ Aisha memutuskan kalimatnya.

Ia tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Kehilangan keluarga, hujan bom, banjir darah, dan segala penderitaan lainnya akibat perang ini, benar-benar menyedihkan bagi rakyat Palestina. Dengan cepat ia hapus air matanya. Menampilkan wajahnya yang tegar kembali. Semua yang menyaksikannya pun ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialaminya, tak terkecuali Gaara. Seketika itu juga ia teringat Sakura. Seandainya Sakura ikut bersamanya dan mendengarkan cerita ini, pastilah Sakura tidak mau kembali lagi ke Kyoto sampai perang ini benar-benar selesai.

"_All of that are so scary. But, this war has made us, Palestinian, stronger and never afraid. All of us are family. And we will never give up until we get the independent's day."_ lanjut Aisha sambil tersenyum. Semua dokter yang ada di situ bertepuk tangan. Terharu mendengar kegigihan rakyat Palestina.

"_Don't worry, doctor Aisha. I believe that Palestine will be the winner in this war." _ujar salah satu dokter dari Indonesia bernama Chandra.

"_Ya, we will help as much as possible. Palestinian people, die a thousand, born three thousand. Fighting, doctor Aisha!"_ tambah Anna, yang juga merupakan salah satu dokter Indonesia.

"_Thank you very much, everyone!"_ kata Aisha tersenyum.

Walaupun hanya beberapa hari di Palestina, tepatnya di Yerusalem, Gaara tetap merasa senang. Bertemu dengan orang-orang Palestina, apalagi mampu menolong mereka, menjadi hal yang membahagiakan tersendiri bagi Gaara. Sebab inilah yang diimpikannya dari dulu. Dan ia sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan yang telah menjadikannya orang yang berguna bagi orang lain. Hari-harinya di Yerusalem bersama kedua kakaknya dan rekan dokternya sangat mengesankan. Walaupun sesekali ia harus menitikkan air matanya saat bertatapan dengan para korban yang lukanya sungguh mengenaskan.

Tidak hanya itu, ia juga menangis saat Aisha membawanya dan para dokter ke beberapa daerah di Yerusalem yang telah rata dengan tanah. Hatinya basah melihat semua ini. Namun di saat itu juga ia sangat-sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan yang menganugerahinya kenikmatan hidup. Keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya, sahabat yang baik, rumah mewah, makanan yang enak, dan segala karunia Tuhan yang diberikan padanya. Jika selama ini ia banyak mengeluh, maka detik ini juga ia memohon ampun kepada Tuhan dan berjanji akan selalu mensyukuri hidupnya. Dan di sela-sela kesedihannya tadi, ia juga merasa kagum. Sekaligus malu dengan dengan rakyat Palestina yang begitu kuat menjalani hidup seperti ini. Mereka berani. Anak-anak sekalipun. Jiwa mereka kuat, hati mereka teguh. Inilah yang mengakibatkan mereka dapat bertahan walaupun telah bertahun-bertahun berperang dengan Israel.

Selain mengobati pasien di Alyn Hospital, Gaara dan para dokter lainnya juga sempat mengajari beberapa ilmu kedokteran kepada para dokter di Palestina. Seperti teknik membedah yang lebih ringan, cara menggunakan alat-alat kedokteran baru yang disumbangkan kepada mereka, dan cara-cara alami menyembuhkan pasien yang tidak perlu dioperasi. Dan hebatnya, dokter-dokter Palestina itu cepat memahami semua yang diajarkan oleh dokter dari Jepang maupun Indonesia. Walaupun lelah dan jadwal setiap hari penuh, Gaara dan dokter yang lain tetap semangat. Bahkan mereka sedih karena sebentar lagi harus kembali ke negara mereka masing-masing. Tidak terasa, ternyata sudah dua hari mereka di Yerusalem.

.

.

Sakura memainkan lampu tidur di sebelahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi dari tadi tangannya digerakkan untuk menghidup-matikan lampu itu secara begantian. Ada sedikit sesal dalam hatinya karena tidak ikut pergi bersama Gaara ke Palestina. Hati kecilnya menyuruh Gaara cepat kembali. Tunggu, apakah ternyata ia sudah benar-benar jatuh hati pada dokter muda itu? Sepertinya begitu. Sakura meraih Blackberry di bawah bantalnya. Dan mencari kontak sang dokter. Dapat! Sakura melihat nama itu. Sangat sederhana. Ia hanya mengetikkan "Dokter Gaara" sebagai nama kontak untuk dokter muda itu. Namun begitu, ia senang melihatnya. Padahal entah untuk apa ia mencari kontak sang dokter? Toh, ia takkan pernah berani menelponnya. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir apa yang dilakukannya itu tidaklah terlalu buruk. Ia hanya ingin memantapkan kembali hatinya atas keputusannya menerima lamaran Gaara.

Lelaki yang selama ini ia impikan, ternyata sebentar lagi akan bersanding dengannya. Dokter Sabaku Gaara, nama yang membuat jantung siapapun bergetar jika nama itu disebut. Sakura teringat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Gaara. Tepatnya lima hari yang lalu saat di Uchiha boarding school. Saat itu ia menyangka kalau Gaara telah memiliki seorang anak, kemudian ia lega ternyata Gaara masih jomblo.

Saat di rumah sakit, ia senang bisa melakukan operasi bersama dengan Gaara. Dan yang paling berkesan adalah saat Gaara menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura di halaman rumah sakit. Saat itu Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi saat mengantar Gaara di bandara, perasaannya menguat untuk menerima dokter itu.

Saat ini ia dilanda rindu. Rindu pada sosok dokter Gaara. Dokter muda yang kharismatik itu. Dan ia ingin dokter itu datang ke rumah sakit miliknya setiap hari. Mengajarinya banyak hal, berbagi cerita dengannya, dan ia begitu suka wajah tenang milik Gaara. Ia juga suka cara Gaara memegang alat-alat bedah. Begitu luwes dan tidak kaku. Dan tanpa disadari, ternyata dari tadi Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan itu. Ia benar-benar menyukai dokter itu.

Diliriknya jam digital di layar BB miliknya. Sudah begitu malam. Ia letakkan kembali BBnya di bawah bantal dan memejamkan matanya. Besok ia tidak boleh terlihat pucat. Sebab, besok ia beserta kedua orang tuanya akan menjumpai sang calon mertua, Karura, untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menerima Gaara sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Karena sudah sehati, ternyata bukan hanya Sakura yang memikirkan Gaara. Di belahan bumi sana, ternyata Gaara juga memikirkan Sakura. Apa yang dipikirkannya sama persis dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. Bedanya, jika Sakura ingin Gaara pergi ke rumah sakit Haruno setiap hari, Gaara ingin Sakura pergi ke Medical Center of Kyoto setiap hari. Sebelum tidur, ia bedoa seperti biasa. Namun ada tambahan dalam doanya kali ini, ia ingin Sakura cepat-cepat memberi jawaban atas lamarannya kepada Sakura.

.

.

"Hahaha! Apa tidak apa, Karura-san? Gaara 'kan sedang sibuk. Bagaimana jika nanti konsentrasinya buyar karena mendengar berita gembira ini," ujar Nyona Haruno sambil menahan tawa. Sakura tahu itu. Ibunya sedang menggodanya. Membuatnya malu saja.

"Iya, Bu. Lagi pula kenapa kita tidak menjadikan ini sebagai kejutan untuk Gaara saat ia pulang nanti?" usul Profesor Sabaku. Suami Karura.

"Iya sih, tapi kenapa hati ibu ingin mengatakan padanya sekarang ya?"

"Karura-san, itu tadi hanya usulan dari kami kok. Selebihnya terserah pada kalian berdua," kataTuan Haruno.

"Umm, kalau menurutmu bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Karura pada Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Eh? Kalau saya sih terserah pada ibu saja," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum malu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahunya sekarang. Tapi sepertinya Gaara sedang sibuk," ujar Karura.

"Kalau begitu beritahu melalui SMSsaja, Karura-san." usul Tuan Haruno.

"Benar juga."

Maka saat itu juga Karura mengirim SMS kepada Gaara. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin menjadikan berita gembira ini sebagai kejutan untuk Gaara, tapi entah mengapa hatinya menyuruhnya untuk memberitahu Gaara segera.

.

.

Gaara mencuci tangannya. Ia baru saja melakukan bedah tulang bersama Temari terhadap seorang bayi yang kakinya patah akibat terjepit rerutuhan bangunan saat berusaha diselamatkan oleh ibunya. Untunglah tulang kaki bayi tersebut tidak patah terlalu parah. Apalagi karena masih bayi, tulangnya akan cepat pulih seperti semula. Runtuhnya bangunan tersebut tentu saja akibat ulah Israel yang menggunakan bom fosfor putih untuk memusnahkan Gaza. Lagi, hati Gaara basah bertatapan dengan yang seperti ini. Seketika itu ia teringat Naruto dan anak-anak asuhnya bersama Sasuke. Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Tangannya merogoh ponsel _touch screen_ di kantongnya. Satu pesan diterima. Gaara membaca pesan itu.

"_Gaara, maaf ibu mengganggumu, Sayang. Ibu hanya ingin memberitahu kabar gembira untukmu. Sakura menerima lamaranmu, Sayang. Selamat ya, Anakku. Cepatlah kembali, Nak. Kami semua menantimu."_

Setelah membaca pesan itu, tubuhnya Gaara melemas. _"Sakura menerimaku? Benarkah?"_ tanya Gaara dalam hati. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan seutas senyum bahagia terpancar di wajahnya. Dibacanya pesan itu berulang-ulang. Ternyata isinya tetap sama: Sakura telah menerimanya. Gaara mengatur napasnya. Aliran darahnya kacau. Inilah pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta. Ia merasakan kebagiaan yang luar biasa di hatinya.

Cinta ini mengalir begitu lembut di hatinya. Tidak banyak basa-basi, tidak ada pemberian sekuntum bunga, apalagi kencan, namun itulah yang membuat cintanya berbuah begitu indah. Cinta yang terpelihara dalam hati yang baik. Gaara memejamkan matanya. Berterima kasih kepada Tuhannya karena doanya semalam begitu cepat dikabulkan. Dan kemudian hatinya berbisik, _"Daiksuki dakara, Sakura…"._ Gaara membuka kembali matanya. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Membuatnya terlihat sangat aduhai. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak menemui Kankurou dan Temari. Sayangnya Kankurou sedang mengoperasi pasein, jadi ia mencari Temari terlebih dahulu.

"_Doctor Anna, do you see my sister, Temari?"_ tanyanya pada dokter Anna yang tadi juga ikut melakukan operasi bersamanya.

"_Oh, I think she was carrying the baby to the baby's room,"_

"_Really? Ah, Thank you, doctor Anna."_

"_You're welcome,"_

Gaara berlari sekencang-kencangnya bagaikan dikejar oleh segerombolan anjing. Yang membuatnya demikian bukanlah karena ia tidak sabar ingin memberitahu Temari kabar gembira yang diterimanya barusan, melainkan karena ia khawatir dengan Temari yang hanya sendiri membawa sang bayi. Bagaimana pun, Yerusalem juga perlu diwaspadai keamanannya.

.

.

Temari berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Saat itu memang sangat sepi. Sebab kebanyakan dokter sedang sibuk menangani pasien masing-masing. Dan beberapa petugas rumah sakit kebetulan sedang tidak berada di dekat lokasi Temari. Namun Temari adalah wanita yang berbeda. Prinsip hidupnya adalah: waspada, namun tidak berarti harus takut. Itulah yang membuatnya tidak pernah merasa khawatir sekalipun harus berjalan sendirian di tempat yang lumayan rawan ini.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Sakit ya? Kamu harus kuat ya? Kaki kamu pasti sembuh kok," ujar Temari sambil mencium bayi yang digendongnya. Walaupun sehari-hari terkenal judes, sebenarnya hati wanita ini sungguh lembut. Sikapnya yang begitu ramah membuat sang bayi tersenyum dan mengoceh dengan bahasa bayi.

"Aih... senangnya me-"

"_STOP!"_ sebuah suara mengagetkan Temari. Dengan cepat ia memutar badannya.

_"Tentara Israel?!"_ pekiknya dalam hati.

"_What do you want?"_ tanya temari dengan suara lantang.

"_I know you're Japanese. I'll not kill you,"_ jawab tentara Israel itu.

"_Yeah, that's good!"_ kata Temari dan berjalan kembali dengan santai. Tidak peduli dan tidak takut dengan tentara Israel menatapnya dengan sangar.

"_Tch! But, please give the baby to me!"_ bentak tentara Israel.

Temari sedikit terkejut, begitu pula bayi yang digendongnya. Bayi itu menangis seketika. Untunglah Gaara mendengar tangisan itu ketika jaraknya dengan Temari sudah tidak terlalu jauh. Ia segera berlari dengan cepat menuju sumber suara.

"_I'll never give the baby to you! You're so cruel, you know?!"_ teriak Temari.

"_That is not your bussiness, Japanese!"._ Tentara israel itu segera memasang ancang-ancang untuk menembak sang bayi.

"_Leave the baby here, and you can go now!"_ teriak orang israel itu lagi.

"_Idiot! I'll Never Give The Baby To You!"_ teriak Temari juga. Suasana semakin sengit. Temari meraih pistol dijasnya. Ia berjanji akan melindungi bayi itu sekalipun ia harus mati. Demikian pula tentara Israel itu. Ia akan berusaha membunuh bayi Palestina itu tanpa berniat melukai Temari sedikit pun. Sebab, jika Jepang tahu warga negaranya terluka karena Israel, maka hubungan kedua negara itu akan kacau.

"_What Ever! I'll Kill The Baby!" _teriak tentara Israel itu dan langsung menembakkan pelurunya ke arah sang bayi. Tembakan itu terlalu cepat sehingga membuat Temari telat menghindar. Dan ia hanya mampu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya.

"_Onee-chan_, awaaaas!"

"Dor! Dor! Dor!"

Brukk!

Temari terdorong dan terjatuh bersama bayi yang masih dipeluknya. Untunglah posisi bayi itu ada di atas. Temari berusaha bangkit. Berat. Merasa ada yang menindih tubuhnya, Temari mendongakkan kepala. Sungguh menyedihkan. Ternyata Gaara lah yang terkena tembakan itu. Darah mengucur deras di bagian dadanya. Dan darah juga keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"G-ga-gaara…" Temari gemetaran. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"_Onee-chan_, kau b-baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara menahan sakit. Ia yakin, salah satu peluru itu sudah menancap di jantungnya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, Gaara bangkit dan mengambil pistolnya. Dengan cepat ia membalas tembakan tentara Israel yang sekarang sedikit ketakutan karena telah melukai warga Jepang.

"Dor! Dor! Dor!"

"Akh!"

Satu peluru Gaara berhasil menembus kepala tentara Israel itu. Satu lagi mengenai bagian dada, dan peluru yang terakhir mengenai bagian paha. Setelah penembakan itu, pandangan Gaara mengabur. Darah mengucur semakin deras di bagian dadanya. Kontraksi jantungnya kian melemah. Sehingga ia begitu sulit bernapas.

"…_Ya Tuhan, inikah saatnya aku…"_

Brukk!

Gaara jatuh disamping Temari yang masih membeku. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya kaku seketika. Temari melirik Gaara di sampingnya. Pandangan di depan matanya sungguh sangat menyedihkan. Dan suara tangisan bayi yang masih dipeluknya begitu mengiris hati. Beginikah yang dirasakan rakyat Palestina? Temari mencoba menyentuh tubuh Gaara. Mengguncangkan tubuh itu walaupun tak ada respon.

"…ra? Gaara? Gaara, bangunlah!" teriaknya dengan suara yang serak. Air matanya membajiri pipinya. Kembali digoncangkannya tubuh itu. Tetap tak bergeming.

"Hiks…hiks… Ya Tuhanku…" Temari lemas. Pikirannya kacau. Ia mengelus-elus rambut Gaara karena tidak sanggup untuk bangkit. Memanggil-manggil namanya dengan isakan yang pilu. Dan berharap agar para dokter segera datang.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Temari memicingkan matanya. Ternyata seorang tentara Israel lain datang untuk menolong temannya yang tertembak oleh Gaara tadi. Temari menatap kosong dua tentara Israel yang hendak beranjak pergi itu. Dan tanpa kontrol melalui otak, tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan meletakkan bayi yang dipeluknya. Untunglah bayi itu sudah berhenti menangis. Kemudian ia mengambil pistolnya dan pistol milik Gaara. Dengan amarah yang teramat sangat, ia tembakkan peluru dari kedua pistolnya kepada dua tentara israel itu tanpa ampun.

"MATILAH KAU BANJINGAAAAAN!"

"Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!"

"AAAAAAKH!"

Entah berapa kali ia tembakkan peluru itu, yang jelas walaupun kedua tentara Israel itu telah jatuh, ia masih menembakkan pistolnya sampai pelurunya benar-benar habis. Setelah penembakan itu, ia terdiam. Tubuhnya kembali melemas. Temari limbung dan terjatuh.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara para dokter berhamburan memanggilnya. Dan teriakan yang paling keras adalah teriakannya Kankurou. Temari menangis. Tangannya mengguncang-guncangkan kembali tubuh Gaara yang bersimbah darah. Satu peluru menancap di jantungnya, dan dua peluru lagi mengenai bagian hati dan perut.

"Gaara, bangunlah… Ayo bangun, Gaara! Gaara! Gaaraaaaa! Gaara, jangan diam saja. Kau bisa mendengarku 'kan, Adikku? Katakan kau masih bisa mendengarku! Katakan, Gaara! Jangan diam saja! Hiks…hiks… Gaara, bangunlah…" Temari mengambil tangan Gaara, dan menggenggamnya dengan gemetaran. Sayang, genggaman itu terlepas lantaran Gaara tak berdaya. Temari terdiam. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Dilihatnya kembali wajah Gaara yang pucat dan tubuh yang kaku. Dengan tangan gemetaran ia mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke bawah hidung mancung Gaara.

"Hiks, hiks, ti... tidak! Tidak mungkin! Gaara… hiks, hiks, TIDAAAKKKK!"

.

.

_**To be continued**_

.

Tidaaak! Author macam apa saya ini…Teganya buat Gaara begitu… Gomen ne minna-san, di fic ini saya ngerasa banyak banget kekurangannya. Itu lagi bahasa inggris, ih! Ngga tau deh bener ato ngga grammarnya. Ckckckck! Parah banget! Minna-san, saya mohon saran, kritik, ato yang sejenisnya yah? Saya akan berusaha menulis lebih baik lagi… dan terima kasih ya buat yang mereview fic ini, kalian bener-bener memotivasi saya…!^^. Oke sekian dulu. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING:** **TYPO, ALUR YANG BOSAN,** **KATA-KATA TIDAK MENARIK** **DAN SEGALA KEKURANGAN LAINNYA. FLAME? BOLEH!** **ASAL** **BERMANFAAT, OKAY?** **:)**

**.**

**.**

**Autumn** **In My Heart**

**by AishaMath**

_**Summary :**_

_**"Apa aku masih bisa mengobati pasien-pasienku? Tidak! Jangan-jangan aku sudah tidak berani bertemu mereka!"**_

**.**

**.**

"_Seperti inikah rasanya? Ya Tuhanku, ini benar-benar sakit. Aku… akhirnya akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Ya Tuhanku, terima kasih karena Kau telah mengijinkanku tinggal di bumi-Mu yang indah ini. Semua sudah cukup buatku. Kau memberiku seorang ibu dan ayah yang begitu baik. Kakak yang sangat menyangiku. Sahabat yang selalu setia denganku. Teman-teman yang selalu mendukungku. Dan anak-anak yang menganggapku adalah orang yang berarti untuk mereka. Juga… untuk dia yang sudah mencuri hatiku. Semua itu adalah anugerah yang begitu indah buatku. Hamba-Mu yang lemah ini memohon agar mereka selalu dalam lindungan-Mu dan kasih sayangmu. Hamba tahu kalau cintaku pada-Mu tidaklah sebanding dengan cinta-Mu padaku. Karena itu, maafkanlah hamba-Mu yang berlumur dosa ini…"_

Beberapa detik kemudian, dokter muda itu mengehembuskan napas terakhirnya. Ia pergi dengan damai. Meninggalkan jejak indah di hati setiap insan yang mengenalnya. Banyak orang yang kehilangan dirinya. Dan banyak orang yang mendoakannya agar ia mendapat tempat yang terbaik di sisi-Nya. Dokter Gaara, dokter jenius yang kharismatik dan baik hatinya itu, telah kembali kepada kepada Yang Kuasa.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Merasa telah berada di depan gedung RS Haruno, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Sejak kematian dokter Gaara, setiap kali ia datang ke rumah sakit miliknya ini aura duka selalu menyeruak ke dalam dadanya. Sebab di sinilah dokter muda itu pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Dan yang lebih menyesakkan adalah dokter itu mati di tangannya. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Sebab dokter Gaaralah yang pertama kali membuat Sakura berani untuk membuka hatinya. Dan di saat ia telah membuka hatinya, dokter itu pergi.

Dokter Gaara adalah orang yang selama ini diimpikannya. Ia memang menginginkan suami seorang dokter yang seperti dokter Gaara. Tapi apa boleh dikata, dokter Gaara bukanlah jodohnya. Dan ia terima itu. Namun, sebenarnya masalah terbesarnya bukan itu. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu adalah pertama kalinya Sakura gagal menyelamatkan nyawa pasien. Ia merasa telah benar-benar gagal menjadi seorang dokter. Jika kau adalah seorang dokter muda yang keahlianmu telah dinilai profesional dan menerima banyak acuan jempol dari banyak kalangan, dan jika selama ini kau tidak pernah salah atau pun gagal dalam kerjamu, maka saat kau sekali saja gagal menyelamatkan nyawa pasien, di situlah kau merasa hancur. Seperti yang dialami dokter Sakura.

Sakura memasuki rumah sakit itu. Masih sepi. Ia memang terbiasa datang pagi-pagi. Beberapa orang menyapanya dengan ramah dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah senyuman ramah olehnya. Hatinya masih terlalu sulit untuk kembali ceria. Kembali ia berjalan menuju ruangannya. Dan dadanya sesak saat harus melewati kamar itu. Kamar di mana ia menangani Gaara bersama dokter yang lain dan saat itu ia gagal menghentikan pandarahan di jantung Gaara, dokter yang menjadi calon suaminya. Sakura menunduk. Langkahnya sedikit dipercepat saat hampir melewati kamar itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sepasang kaki berdiri di depan kamar itu. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat melihat siapa orang itu.

"Kau? Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya ramah.

Sakura masih menunggu jawaban dari orang itu. Namun tetap saja orang itu tak bergeming. Ia hanya diam. Menatap kosong sebuah kamar di depannya. Sakura mengerti perasaan orang itu. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Sudahlah. Ikhlaskan kepergiannya. Dia juga tidak senang kalau kau seperti ini," hibur Sakura. Dan juga berusaha menghibur hatinya.

"Apakah aku seorang sahabat yang baik untuknya? Bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya, aku tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa…" lirih orang itu.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau sudah mendoakannya. Dan tentu saja kau adalah sahabat terbaiknya." ujar Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, orang yang bernama Sasuke itu menunduk. Berusaha mengiyakan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia melihat ke arah Sakura. Kemudian tersenyum, "_Arigatou,_" katanya.

Sakura membalas senyumannya. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Em…" Sasuke melirik _bagde name_ Sakura. Tentu saja ia lupa dengan nama dokter cantik itu.

"Dokter Sakura, kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Huh? Ikut denganmu? K-ke mana?"

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan. Membelai lembut wajah seorang wanita yang sedang menaburkan bunga di atas makam anaknya. Wajahnya memancarkan kehilangan yang teramat sangat. Anaknya yang baru saja kembali membawa segudang ilmu dan baru saja mencicipi kembali masakannya kini harus pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Anak ibu memang hebat. Kau benar-benar seorang dokter yang hebat, Anakku. Ibu senang sekali," lirihnya sambil mengelus-elus nisan anaknya. Air matanya bercucuran deras.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau pergi lebih dulu dari Ibu. Suatu saat Ibu juga akan menyusulmu. Tunggu Ibu, Nak. Ibu akan berusaha menjadi orang yang baik, agar bisa berada di tempat mulia sepertimu. Ibu sangat menyayangimu, Gaara…" wanita itu sesenggukan hebat. Hampir saja tangisnya pecah kalau sebuah tangan tidak mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut.

Karura, nama wanita itu, segera menoleh ke sampingnya. Dan didapati dua orang anak muda yang juga memancarkan kesedihan yang sama dengannya. Saat Karura menoleh ke arahnya, Sakura tersenyum. Tangannya masih mengusap-usap punggung Karura dengan lembut.

"Sakura, Sasuke…" Karura menatap mereka secara bergantian.

"Sabar ya Bu, semua juga merasa kehilangan Gaara," kata Sasuke lirih.

"Benar, Bu. Semuanya juga mendoakan Gaara," tambah Sakura.

Mendengar penuturan dua insan itu, Karura tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka berdoa bersama dan kemudian saling mengobrol sampai akhirnya Karura harus kembali karena beberapa rumah sakit membutuhkannya sebagai tenaga medis.

"Sakura," panggil Karura sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

"Oh, iya Bu. Ada apa?" jawab Sakura mendekat.

Karura memandang wanita cantik di depannya dan kemudian memeluknya. Pelukan itu, tentu saja dibalas dengan pelukan hangat dari Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian, Karura melepas pelukannya.

"Jangan bersedih, ya? Mungkin Gaara memang bukan jodohmu. Ibu yakin kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari Gaara." ujar Karura. Matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke. Yang dilirik berdesir tak menentu.

"Aamiin. Terimakasih, Bu. Aku juga yakin siapa saja yang berjodoh denganku nanti, pasti itu yang terbaik dari Tuhan kita." kata Sakura tersenyum.

Dan lagi, Sasuke berdesir. Namun tentu saja dengan tetap mempertahankan _image cool_nya. Hati kecilnya berteriak, _"Semoga itu aku!"_ dan hatinya yang lain juga ikutan berteriak, _"Berisik! Aku sedang berduka!"_

"Kalau begitu ibu duluan, ya?"

"Ah, iya Bu." jawab Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya.

"_Itterashai,_"

"Eh?!" Sasuke dan Sakura saling menoleh. Memang tidak jarang jika kita mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan orang lain secara bersamaan.

"Duh, kalian berdua kok bersamaan begitu _sih_?" goda Karura.

"Eh, anu, ahaha! Sasuke, aku duluan yang bilang begitu," gerutu Sakura. Entah kenapa ia jadi salah tingkah. Dan ia berbicara seperti sudah kenal lama dengan Sasuke.

"Enak saja! Tentu saja aku yang duluan," kata Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, itu berarti kalian kompak. Sudah dulu ya, ibu harus segera pergi." Karura segera berbalik memasuki mobilnya. Dan mobil itu melaju dengan cepat.

"_Ibu Gaara begitu hebat. Padahal baru saja tertimpa musibah yang berat, tapi ia sudah begitu semangat untuk bertemu pasien kembali. Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Tapi… apa aku masih bisa seperti itu?"_ batin Sakura. Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Sejak ia gagal menyelamatkan nyawa dokter Gaara, ia memang menghindari pasien-pasien berpenyakit berat, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan pembedahan dan jantung. Gagal menyelamatkan nyawa pasien adalah sebuah ketraumaan yang berat bagi seorang dokter muda seperti dirinya.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Sasuke membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Eh, ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita kembali!" jawab Sakura segera berjalan memasuki mobil.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sebelum kemudian juga memasuki mobilnya. Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam. Sasuke melirik Sakura. Yang sekarang sedang menatap kedua tangannya kembali dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kembali fokus ke depan.

"Eh, tanganku? Oh, anu, dingin. _AC_nya kumatikan saja, ya?" Sakura segera mematikan _AC _mobil yang sebenarnya tidak dingin.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tahu bahwa Sakura hanya berpura-pura saja.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menceritakan masalahmu. Tapi apa pun itu, hadapilah!" kata Sasuke tegas.

Sakura terlonjak. Perkataan Sasuke tadi seolah-olah menunjukkan ia tahu betul apa yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Aku…"

"Hadapilah itu dengan tenang," kata Sasuke memutuskan kalimat Sakura. Nadanya terdengar begitu menenangkan.

Sakura kembali diam. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap tangannya yang gemetar.

"_Apa aku masih bisa mengobati pasien-pasienku? Tidak! Jangan-jangan aku sudah tidak berani bertemu mereka. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?"_ pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di kepala Sakura.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura.

"Oh iya, terima kasih." Sakura segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil. Namun tiba-tiba, perasaan takut itu kembali menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Membuat ia membeku seketika. Ia trauma berat.

"_Kenapa ini? Ya Tuhanku, kenapa dengan diriku? Kenapa aku begitu takut?"_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku harap semua konsep pembuatan produk-produk proyek ini cepat selesai. Paling tidak konsep pentingnya sudah selesai dalam waktu tiga hari. Jadi, seminggu setelah ini kita bisa langsung turun ke lapangan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Yang ditanya hanya membeku dengan tangan yang sudah membuka sedikit pintu mobil. Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura pasti masih memikirkan masalahnya.

"Emm…" Sasuke berusaha mengingat-ingat nama dokter di sebelahnya.

"_Haruno… sial! Kenapa aku begini? Namanya… aduh, siapa? Ayolah Sasuke… Oh, aku tahu!"_

"Ehem! Sakura,"

"…"

"dokter Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan nama "Sakura" itu. Entah mengapa nama itu terdengar indah saat diucapkannya. Juga menimbulkan sedikit getaran dalam hatinya.

"…"

"Dokter Sakura,"

"Eh, iya? Kenapa? Kau memanggilku?"

"Iya, aku memanggilmu," kata Sasuke datar.

" Ma-maaf. Aku melamun," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"_Kali ia jujur,"_

"Sepertinya kita harus segera turun. Dan ada hal yang ingin aku katakan mengenai proyek kita," ujar Sasuke segera turun dari mobilnya diikuti Sakura.

"_Kalau aku mendiamkannya, dia pasti melamun lagi," _batin Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura.

"Dokter Sakura," panggilnya. Sepertinya ia sudah hafal baik nama dokter itu.

"Ya?"

"Jadi begini, aku harap semua konsep pembuatan produk-produk proyek ini cepat selesai. Paling tidak konsep pentingnya sudah selesai dalam waktu tiga hari. Jadi, seminggu setelah ini kita bisa langsung turun ke lapangan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu bagus. Aku akan coba mendesain konsep awalnya,"

"Hn. Kalau butuh sarana dan prasarana apa pun, mohon katakan saja."

Tidak terasa, karena perbincangan itu mereka telah sampai di depan ruang direktur RS Haruno yaitu Tuan Haruno sendiri, ayah Sakura. Kalau saja tadi Sasuke tidak mengajak Sakura bicara, mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah sampai ke sini karena ketraumaan Sakura dengan rumah sakit ini.

"Tok! Tok!" Sakura mengetuk pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Dok. Saya dokter Sakura,"

"Masuk!"

Sakura membuka pintu dan tampak seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang terlihat sibuk di mejanya.

"Ada apa, Nak? Sudah bertemu dengan Tuan Muda Uchiha itu?" tanya Tuan Haruno tanpa melihat Sakura sama sekali.

"Ayah, aku datang bersama orang yang Ayah maksud," ujar Sakura tersenyum.

Spontan Tuan Haruno mendongakkan kepalanya. Dengan bantuan kaca mata _plus_nya, ia mampu melihat jelas seorang anak muda berparas sangat tampan di samping anaknya. Tubuhnya tinggi, putih. Hidungnya mancung, sorot matanya tegas, rambutnya hitam mengkilap. Pakaiannya sangat rapi. Wangi parfumnya tercium sungguh menyegarkan, tidak membuat orang tua seperti dirinya pusing. Aura intelektualnya terpancar dari wajah tampannya. Satu kata untuk anak muda di depannya ini: _perfect_!

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Haruno." sapa Sasuke dan memberi senyum kepada Tuan Haruno yang kemudian terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Oh! Iya, selamat pagi juga, Tuan Muda Uchiha. Silakan duduk!" kata Tuan Haruno seraya memperbaiki posisi kursi di depannya.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Tuan Haruno, jangan panggil aku tuan muda," katanya kemudian.

"Hahaha! Baiklah, Nak. Nah, mari kita bicarakan proyek itu. Sejak hari itu kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi, ya?"

"Benar. Tapi Tuan tenang saja, aku tidak lupa kok!"

"Tidak lupa apa? Wajahku? Ah, wajah tua seperti ini memang tidak sulit untuk diingat. Hahahaha!"

Mendengar gurauan itu, Sasuke dan sakura tentu saja ikut tertawa. Ruangan itu menjadi hangat seketika. Penuh canda tawa, namun perencanaan proyek tetap berjalan dengan baik. Yang dibuat kagum berkali-kali di sini tentulah Sakura dan Tuan Haruno. Sebab, berkali-kali mereka harus dibuat bungkam dengan ide-ide luar biasa dari pangeran Uchiha itu.

Biasanya, Sakura begitu ambisius untuk memenangkan ide-idenya. Namun kali ini entah mengapa saat pangeran Uchiha itu mengutarakan ide-idenya, ia setuju-setuju saja. Dan ia tidak melepaskan inderanya ke tempat lain hanya untuk merekam pangeran itu. Entah untuk merekam ide-idenya, cara bicaranya, tatapan matanya, ataupun gerak-geriknya. Semua terlihat luar biasa di mata Sakura. "_Profesional!" _pujinya dalam hati.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke ruangannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan ayahnya yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Tidak masalah, sebab perencanaan proyek hari ini memang sudah selesai. Sakura termenung. Tanpa sengaja ia melirik stetoskop yang tergeletak lemas di atas mejanya. Ingin ia raih benda kesayangannya itu, namun lagi-lagi ketakutan itu datang. Sekujur tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Kenapa ini? Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku?" _tanya batinnya. Dan semakin Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh benda itu, ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Karena tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi situasi seperti itu, Sakura segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. Dengan cepat ia membuka jas putih kebanggaannya dan melemparnya begitu saja. Sakura segera berlari. Berlari keluar dari rumah sakit yang sekarang ini begitu menakutkan baginya.

"_Ada apa denganku? Aku tidak mau seperti ini," _Sakura berjalan dengan tubuh lemas. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia duduk di sebuah ayunan di depan pohon Sakura di halaman rumah sakit. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Menikmati bunga pohon Sakura yang gugur.

"_Bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi dokter lagi. Pasien-pasienku… Ya Tuhan, apa mereka masih mau menemuiku?" _Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali berkecamuk di kepala Sakura. Dan membuat ia kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

.

.

"Bu, aku maunya sama dokter Sakura,"

"Tidak bisa, Sayang. Suster tadi 'kan sudah bilang kalau dokter Sakura sedang sibuk,"

"Tidak mau, Bu. Aku maunya sama dokter Sakura!"

"Aduh! Bagaimana ini?"

Percakapan ibu dan anak tadi tanpa sengaja terdengar oleh Sasuke. Ia tersenyum.

"_Sepertinya dia benar-benar seorang dokter yang hebat." _batin Sasuke seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling halaman rumah sakit. Ya, dia memang mencari dokter Sakura. Ada hal yang ingin ia bicarakan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menangkap sosok wanita yang sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan dengan wajah lesu. Sasuke menatap wanita itu dari kejauhan. _"Dia seperti itu lagi,"_. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menuju ke tempat wanita itu berada.

Sakura mengayunkan kakinya perlahan. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil. Teringat dulu ia juga sering melakukan hal yang sama seperti sekarang ini, saat ia masih TK. Ia selalu menunggu jemputan ayahnya di atas ayunan kecil di TKnya. Walaupun ayahnya selalu telat menjemputnya, ia tetap sabar menunggu. Kalau gurunya bertanya, "Kenapa ayahmu belum menjemput, Sakura-chan?" ia pasti menjawab, "Tidak apa, Bu Guru. Ayah sedang mengobati pasien."

Sejak TK, ia menginginkan profesi yang sama dengan ayah dan ibunya. Dari sejak TK pulalah, ia sudah mengerti bagaimana profesi seorang dokter. _"Aku… selalu ingin menjadi dokter yang baik," _batinnya. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Sakura terus mengayunkan kakinya sebelum sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Permisi Bu Dokter, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Eh? Boleh, silakan sa… _lho_, kau?

.

.

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

Gimana, gimana? Ada kemajuan gak fic saya di chap ini? Soalnya udah lama gak nulis fic jadi kaku gitu rasanya. *Kok curhat?* ne minna, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya yaaa. Dan untuk yang masih bertanya-tanya apa ini fic gaasaku atau sasusaku, lihat aja di main chara yang saya pilih :)

Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalani. Saya mohon maaf kalau selama ini ada menyinggung perasaan minna-san. Biar puasa saya berkah, gitu lho! Nah, sekian. Ja ne!^^


End file.
